King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky
by clashofthelegends
Summary: Inspired by: VirajPatel's The Pirate King's Journey, The Animaniac Dude's The Will of D, saveme57/avengeme's Second Chances. All is lost for the Straw Hat Pirates but two escape certain death. Join Luffy and Nami as they restart their journey with new powers in the hopes of creating a brighter future to either save all their friends or kill them all again.
1. PROLOGUE: END OF THE LINE!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did then I would be rich, Luffy and Nami would end up together sooner rather than later and I would not be writing this.

This story was inspired by: VirajPatel's _The Pirate King's Journey_, The Animaniac Dude's _The Will of D_, saveme57/avengeme's _Second Chances_

I have redone parts of the Prologue because it contradicts what I want to have in chapters 1 and 2. I also think that this just seems better than before so have fun with it.

**King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky**

PROLOGUE

How could it come to this? It had started like any other day for the Straw Hat pirates, them just adventuring, when suddenly they found themselves surrounded by a massive fleet of fifty Marine Battleships led by the Marine Fleet Admiral himself: Sakazuki.

"SURRENDER THE SON OF DRAGON TO ME AND I MAY SPARE THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" He called out to the Straw Hats.

Zoro stepped forward before Luffy could reply. As first-mate of the Straw Hat Pirates he called out "THIS IS OUT ANSWER!" slashing his sword slicing the battleships next to Sakazuki clean in half. At this movement Akainu ordered all ships to fire at the Sunny.

"Then I will not ask again. FIRE ALL THE GUNS!" He roared as a storm of cannon balls flew at the pirates.

"Stay back guys I got this." Luffy said taking in a very deep breath. "GOMU GOMU NO FUSSEN!" he cried as he inflated himself to a massive size. Catching all the cannon balls and launching them all back where they came from severely damaging the Marine Fleet.

"MARINES STAY BACK I WILL HANDLE THEM ALL MY SELF!" he ordered Launching himself toward the Thousand Sunny at rocket speeds.

"Shit incoming!" Usopp cried. But before anyone could react Sakazuki got him with a magma fist in the chest.

"USOPP!" the crew screamed

"One down eight to go." was all Akainu said as he turned to the stunned crew.

"Damn You!" Sanji and Brook said launching themselves at him. Sakazuki merely moved out of the way of Brook causing him to fall into the ocean and drown while he let Sanji's leg pass into his body completely reducing it to ash.

"BROOK! SANJI!" Chopper cried as he put a rumble ball in his mouth transforming into Monster point.

"It appears you aren't just their pet, but that does not matter to me. INUGAMI GURREN!" Launching a wave of magma in the shape of a dogs head it bit chopper's head killing him instantly. Next to die were Robin and Sanji, Robin found Akainu's fist through the stomach while Sanji, who was unable to fight with one leg was bathed in magma.

"FRANKY GET LUFFY AND NAMI OUT OF HERE! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Zoro ordered as he engaged the fleet admiral.

"You have some skill Pirate Hunter Zoro. But that will not save you." He said as he melted Shuusui and Sandai Kitetsu. "Any last words Pirate Hunter?" Sakazuki said igniting his right hand.

"Yeah I got a few. LUFFY WILL BECOME THE KING WITH OR WITHOUT US! ITTORYU IAI: SHI SHISHI SONSON!" Zoro yelled as they clashed only to be met with a magma fist to the chest, and so ended the first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Now where did the last three go?" he said as he stood over the corpses of the fallen Straw Hats.

Below deck Franky was literally dragging Luffy and Nami to his workshop. Luffy had tears free falling down his face. Two years of training. Two years of separation. Two FREAKING years and he was still unable to protect everyone.

"Franky stop we have to fight! We can't just leave Zoro to die!" Nami yelled with tears falling down her face.

"Luffy, Nami, I'm sorry but there was nothing we can do against him. Our only hope is that my newest invention works." Franky said as they reached his latest invention, a time machine. "We don't have much time so…" but he was cut off by a deep familiar voice.

"Did you honestly think that you could get away from me?" Akainu said with his entire body covered in magma.

'How did he find us so quickly?' Franky thought. Looking up he noticed that Akainu had melted a path strait down to where they were.

"DAMN IT! LUFFY! NAMI! GET IN THE MACHINE NOW!" he roared pushing them into the time machine and initiating the countdown.

"I will ask you once. Get out of the way."

"NEVER!"

"Very well. MEIGO!" Akainu shouted as he incinerated Franky's head

"FRANKY!" both Nami and Luffy screamed

"You two are next." He said as he approached the final two Straw Hats, only for Luffy to step out and stand befor him

"Like hell we are next! GEAR SECOND: HARDEN!" Luffy cried as he stood between Akainu and Nami. Thowing his steaming arm back as it turned black he glared at the Fleet Admiral. "I won't let you Touch Her!" he growled in a very beast like tone "GOMU GOMU NO" He roared as his arm ignited in a torrent of red flames. "RED HAWK!" Luffy Roared as his blow struck Akainu in the chest causing a massive explosion to erupt from the Marine's back throwing him into the far room.

"Luffy! Get In the count down is almost At Zero!" Nami screamed at her Rubber Captain

"Right!" Luffy said as he reentered the time machine. Just in time to as Akainu returned to the room now with a decent burn mark on his chest.

"I'll Admit that you have impressed me by burning me son of Dragon. But your road end here."However before Akainu could reach them again the time machine roared to life "WHAT? NO!" he roared as the final two pirates disappeared before his very eyes.

* * *

Whiteness. Whiteness as far as the eye could see is what met the two pirates when they opened their eyes.

"Nami, please tell me that this isn't real." Luffy said with tears beginning to form in his eyes. But he was met with the crying figure of his orange haired navigator that told him that what had happened was truly real.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luffy cried in agony over the loss of his entire crew. Slamming his head and fists against the ground he felt nothing but despair, suddenly he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder as he was pulled into a fierce hug by Nami.

She held him as if he would disappear if she let go. Unable to hold back the tears both unleashed a water fall of tears into each other's shoulders.

"Please Luffy, don't leave me." Nami kept mumbling into his shoulder over and over again. Moving his hands in circles on her back he said "don't worry I'm never going to leave you."

"Hey am I interrupting something you two lovebirds?" a new voice said. Immediately both Straw Hats broke apart at speeds that made Kizaru slow with blushes clearly visible on both of their faces as they turned toward the new voice. They were stunned to see none other than Portgaz D Ace.

"What's the matter you both look like you've seen a ghost?" he asked nonchalantly.

"A-Ace? Is it really you?" Luffy asked barley able to contain his happiness.

"Yep it's me little Bro." he said as he found himself tackled in a bear hug by Luffy

"I-I I've missed you so much Ace."

"Missed you too Luffy. Now let's get your girlfriend involved in this conversation because it is very important." At this statement Nami and Luffy went so red they could make tomatoes jealous of their color.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Luffy screamed so loud that if they were back in the real world the whole world would have heard him.

"I'm only kidding. Sheesh what does it take for a guy to mess with his little bro. honestly you poke him then he'll take a full swing at your head." Ace began saying as if he was addressing someone else that was present.

"Any who I'm here because the big guy up stair has decided that he will give you both another chance, just one though. I'm here to help you with this chance." He said waving his hands. Suddenly two pieces of fruit appeared in his hands one was a deep sea blue, stem sprouting out of the top while the other looked exactly the same except it was a sky blue, both of them had swirls that went in a curly pattern which was a dead ringer for what they were.

"Are those Devil Fruits?" Nami asked

"Yep and the big guy wants you to have them."

"Why, I already have the Gomu gomu no mi?" Luffy asked.

"Well for starters Luffy he added a massive power boost to the Gomu Gomu no mi; he made it a hybrid devil fruit. This bad boy has the powers of the Gomu Gomu no mi, the Mizu Mizu no mi and the Gura Gura no mi." Ace said while holding up the deep blue fruit. "Now for Nami she's going to get the Goro Goro no mi."

"Seriously why are you giving me something so powerful?" Nami asked "that thing has enough power to blow up an island."

"The reason you both will get these powers is because neither of you can take physical attributes with you. In other words you will not be as physically strong as you are now except for your knowledge and Haki ability you cannot take anything else." Nami understood this in other words she would be useless to Luffy until she gets her perfect climatact. "I will tell you guys that after about five years any marks on your body now will show up. In other words Luffy your chest scar will come back when you are twelve and Nami your tattoo will change to what you have now."

"So are you going to teach us how to use our new powers?" Nami asked

"Hell No! Where is the fun in that?" Ace replied with a pout

"Alright when do we go back?" Luffy asked clearly excited to go on a brand new adventure and the best part was that he would get to see all of his friends again.

"We are going to send both of you into the past. Luffy will be sent twelve years into the past and Nami ten years into the past."

"Why then?" Nami asked. she really didn't want to go back that far since that was the year Arlong had arrived and made her life Hell.

"Because that is when both of you declared your dreams. What better place for you to start your journey than at the beginning. Nami I know your life was hell from that point but this time you know that Luffy can help you end it and if anything you can end it sooner. besides you can go out to sea and find us and stay with us if you want." Ace said with a smile.

Just then a swirling blue portal opened up behind them. "Alright your ride is here. Jump right through." He said pushing the devil fruit into their hands "You'll find them soon after you arrive and when you do you had better eat them because you'll regain all of your memories from them. "Good luck you two. I'll see you soon!" Ace called out as he disappeared.

"Bye Ace! And thank you for your help!" Luffy and Nami called out as they turned toward the portal.

Taking each other's hands and looking at each other Luffy asked "Are you ready Nami?"

"After You Captain" she said in a playful manner as both of them took deep breaths they leaped into the unknown future fully aware that they would leave their marks in the history books again.

TO BE CONTINUED!

And that ends the Prologue. Please comment, review (I love reviews), critique, but nothing too sever, let me know your thoughts, questions, concerns and complaints(hopefully none) and I may have answers for all of them.

Next Time:

LUFFY AND NAMI RETURN! ROMANCE DAWN FOR THE FUTURE!

I will try to get this up ASAP when I finish editing.


	2. ROMANCE DAWN

Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything!

Thank you all for the support in me continuing the story. Sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter quenches your thirst for the time being. Again if you hadn't noticed I have changed the prologue a bit so please reread and review. So let's begin Chapter I

King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky

[Insert: One Piece Opening 14 – Fight Together]

LUFFY AND NAMI RETURN! ROMANCE DAWN FOR THE FUTURE!

PART I: THE STRAWHAT

It has been Twenty years since the great Pirate Era began. On Dawn Island a certain Pirate Crew has made the windmill village its base.

"Hey, what's Luffy up to this time?"

"No clue let's just humor him."

"I'm tired of you guys treating me like a little kid! I'll show you all how tough I am!" the small boy Luffy declared with such determination.

"Yea, Yea, Just get it over with will you." called out a certain Red-Haired man. With that the boy plunged the dagger he was holding into his cheek just under his left eye.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?" the entire crew screamed

"OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHH HHH!" Luffy screamed

"YOU IDIOT!" the red-haired man shouted.

About ten minutes later

"See that didn't hurt at all! I'm tough!" Luffy said with a look that clearly said he was in pain.

"Lair, that was a really stupid thing to do!" Pirate Captain Red-Haired Shanks said

"Oh come on I'm going to be a pirate someday so what better time than to start now?"

"You!? A Pirate!? You're still too little Luffy!" Shanks pointed and laughed, like a badass child. "There's no way you can become a pirate! Maybe in about ten years."

"Come on Captain let's take him with us just this once." One of the crew members said. "Yeah it'll be fun" One Lucky Rue agreed.

"Fine but one of you will have to stay here." Shanks said

"Sorry boy you've just been marooned." A group of Pirates sang as they danced in a formation that resembled the 'Can-Can'

"If you don't believe me I'll just have to show you!" Luffy declared holding up his arm "My punch is as strong as a pistol"

"Yep, a pistol" a skeptical Shanks said "prove it by punching me. I bet you won't even be able to move me."

"You're on!" Luffy said as he landed a really strong punch to Shank's right cheek sending him flying right into the opposite wall.

Murmurs of; "Holy Shit", "Damn", "No Freaking Way", and even "That was more like a cannon" were heard.

"Wow Luffy you weren't kidding." Shanks said getting up shockingly without a mark on his face 'this kid used Haki and it was pretty strong too' "Oi Luffy how did you do that?" He asked genuinely curious.

Just then the door was kicked off of its hinged by a tall man. "So these are Pirates? I must say you guys look pathetic." He said as he approached the bar where Luffy and Shanks were sitting.

"C-Can I help you?" Makino asked. He turned to Makino. "Now, don't wet yourselves. We're not here to bust up the place. Just sell us ten barrels of grog, and we'll only injure the bare minimum."

While this was going out of the corner of his eye on Luffy spotted a deep sea blue piece of fruit sitting in a chest at the bar. Curiosity got the better of him as he took a bite. The instant he did all of his memories flooded into his mind. All his adventures with his friends, Ace, how to use his Gomu Gomu powers and his two new ones, the deaths of everyone he cared for and most of all he remembered that Nami was sent back with him.

"Oi Luffy! Luffy!" Shanks called out snapping Luffy out of his daze.

"What?" He asked noticing that the bandits had left. "What did I miss?"

"DID YOU EAT THE FRUIT THAT WAS IN THAT CHEST!?" He yelled pointing to a picture of the gomu gomu no mi.

"yeah I ate it for dessert. It tasted like crap though."

"THAT WAS THE GOMU GOMU NO MI LUFFY! IF YOU EAT IT YOUR ENTIRE BODY BECOMES RUBBER AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SWIM AGAIN!"

"But the fruit I ate was blue not violet." Luffy said. This caused Shanks to do a double take.

"Wait the one you ate was blue?"

"yeah."

"I have never seen a reference to a blue version of the Gomu Gomu no mi Captain" Lucky Roo somehow said with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Maybe it's a new fruit?" someone said

"Hey Luffy try to do something out of this world!"

"Sure!" Luffy grinned as he stretched out his cheeks. Causing everyone to do a spit take

"So it was the Gomu Gomu no mi!" Shank yelled at Luffy "You should know better than to lie!" he ranted as he shook Luffy by the legs causing him to face plant on the floor.

"Hey give the kid a break. Any way Captain weren't you going to ask if he wanted to come with us after seeing the strength of that punch." Ben Beckmann said

"Oh yeah!" Shanks said putting his fist in the palm of his hand making the connection dropping Luffy in the process "Luffy you want to come with us on our next voyage?"

With a large grin Luffy looked up at Shanks "Nope" he said shocking everyone in the bar

"Why not Luffy? I thought you wanted to be a pirate." Shanks said a little worried that he had changed the kid's mind

"It's a secret! Maybe I'll tell you later." Luffy said with a grin. But Shanks had a pretty good idea for his reasons.

Soon Shanks and his crew left on their second to last voyage and things returned to normal until one day…

"Mayor please come quick!"

"What is it Makino? What's wrong?"

"Its Luffy and the Mountain Bandits!"

Now shift scene to the streets

"Damn little brat nothing seems to be working on him" one of the bandits said as they beat Luffy.

(Right now Luffy wasn't fighting back, what a moron, I say this because Author's Orders must be followed!)

"LET THE BOY GO!" The mayor cried as he and Makino arrived "Please?" he added after receiving an angry glare from Higuma the Bear

"Sorry old man but this kid insulted me and I can't let that go." He said as he placed his sword on Luffy's neck.

"I was wondering why nobody was there to greet us at the port." Shanks said as he arrived at the scene.

"Well if it isn't the pirate trash from a while ago. So you guys are still around here?"

Shanks remained silent as he walked forward.

"Hey didn't you hear our boss? Answer him!" one thug said

"You know it really isn't safe to point guns at people someone could get hurt." Shanks said. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and all eyes turned toward Lucky Roo who held a smoking pistol as the thug fell to the ground.

"Alright listen up. You can spill drinks on me, throw food at me it does not matter. I'll just laugh that shit off but for good reason or not no one hurts a friend of mine!" Shanks said fiercely as he continued forward.

"Men Kill those Bastards!" The bandit leader screamed as his lackeys charged forward.

"Captain I'll handle them" Ben Beckmann said stepping forward with his gun at the ready. To the first bandit he just pressed his cigarette into the poor bastards eyes "Next" was all Beckmann said as he used his gun like a club to knock the shit out of those bandits.

Lighting another cigarette Ben pointed his gun at Higuma "What was that you said about pirates and Mountain Bandits? You should know that we aren't Saints so we don't play by the rules. If you want a chance to beat us you had better bring a battle ship not that it would do you any good." He said with a smirk.

"B-But it was the kid that started this!" Higuma stammered "argh! Screw this!" he screamed as he threw down a smoke pellet obscuring everyone's view.

When the smoke cleared Luffy and the bandit leader were gone "DAMN IT WHERE DID THEY GO!" Shanks screamed in great concern.

Out on the water Higuma was laughing his ass off "HAHAHAHAHA THE FOOLS WILL NEVER THINK TO LOOK FOR A BANDIT ON THE SEA! Now all that's left to do is take out the trash." He said as he turned toward Luffy

"bastard Fight me like a man!" Luffy yelled as he sent a ounch forward which Higuma easily dodged and grabbed Luffy by the throat.

"You like Pirates so bad kid how about you drown like one." He said as he threw Luffy in the water. Time seemed to slow down for our hero as he approached the water when suddenly a massive shape rose out of the water behind Higuma's boat.

"What the Hell? OH SHI-" but he was cut off as the Lord of the Coast ate him in one bite.

'OH SHIT!' Luffy thought as he saw the beast charge him as he hit the water. However something was different like the ocean was keeping him afloat when he tried to struggle, almost like he was swimming. Hell he was swimming and very well at that but that couldn't do him much good with this sea monster on top of him ad to the fact he never could swim before in the first place.

Before he could react he heard a crunch and a he released a scream and in that moment Luffy found himself against Shank's chest.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." Shanks commanded as he glared at the Monster unleashing his Haki. Terrified the beast ran away until there was no monster in sight.

'Wait why the hell didn't I do that?' Luffy thought

"I almost thought I'd lost you there. You're really something Luffy being able to swim even after eating a devil fruit, although I have never seen a devil fruit that allowed someone to swim." Shanks said as he embraced Luffy "But why are you crying? I thought you were tough and tough guys don't cry."

Luffy was crying hysterically while in Shanks' embrace and was extremely glad to be alive and well. "B-But Shanks. WHAT ABOUT YOUR ARM!" Luffy cried unable to believe that his hero had lost his left arm twice because of him. 'Damn not again! Shanks lost his arm protecting me again!'

"That is exactly what it is an arm, a small price to pay to keep you safe." Shanks said as Luffy cried his eyes out.

Skipping ahead a few days….

"So you won't be coming back to this village?" Luffy asked. Shanks nodded, his captain's cloak draped around his left shoulder.

"That's right. We've been using this harbor as a base of operations for a long time, maybe a little too long. Are you sad we are going?" he turned to Luffy.

"Of course I'm sad! But I've decided to become a pirate on my own!" Shanks smiled.

"It wouldn't do you any good. You're still too little!" Shanks pointed and laughed, like a badass child. "There's no way you can become a pirate!"

"I never told you my reason for not wanting to go with you anymore so here it is." He took a deep breath and yelled so the heavens themselves could hear him "ONE DAY I'LL HAVE A CREW THAT WILL BE BETTER THAN YOURS AND WE ARE GONNA FIND ONE PIECE THEN I WILL BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"Oh so you're going to be better than us? Well in that case…" Shanks said taking his hat off of his head and placing it on Luffy's "I'll leave you this hat. It means a lot to me so keep it safe for me and give it back when you become the king."

By now the tears wouldn't stop flowing down Luffy's face as his hero, friend and father-figure was leaving again but this time Luffy was determined to see him again.

'This time things will be different!' Luffy thought to himself as he wiped away his tears. 'I will protect everything'

* * *

PART II: TEARS

TWO YEARS LATER: Cocoyashi Village

"Hey let go you meanie!" one little Nami demanded as Genzo caught her "it's only a book there are still like a thousand more."

"No Duh young lady it's a book store for crying out loud. But that does not mean you can just walk out with one!" Genzo scolded as he carried her back to her house.

"BELLE-MERE, OPEN THIS DOOR YOUR LITTLE CAT HAS BEEN AT IT AGAIN!" Genzo demanded as he knocked furiously at the door. He was greeted by Nami's foster mother.

"What is it this time Genzo? Hi Nami, you're back already?" She asked with a smile

"Hi Belle-mere." Nami replied with an adorable smile that could light up the sky.

"Belle-mere your little thief stole another book!" Genzo said clearly annoyed that he was ignored by the mother daughter duo.

"Did you pay for it Genzo?"

"Of course I did! I always pay for what she steals."

"Well in that case I'll pay you back." Belle-mere leaned into his ear "with something else." This caused Genzo to turn as red as strawberries as he backed away at a high speed while Mother and Daughter laughed at his antics.

"Sorry Belle-mere I just really wanted this book" Nami said as they entered the house

"Why didn't you tell me then? I could have bought it for you."

"You're clumsy Nami. If it was me I would have gotten away without being caught." Nojiko said.

This resulted in Belle-mere reminding them on her policy of theft "we are not thieves" she said as she gave each girl a "love-tap" on the head

"We are not thieves." She clarified while both girls clutched their heads in pain

About two minutes later

"Nami did you draw this map of the Island?" Belle-mere asked Nami as she studied a hand drawn map

"Yup. That's why I want to study Navigation. Someday I am going to navigate my way around the world and then when I see everything with my eyes I'll draw a map of the world." Nami declared with a grin

"So Nami you're gonna draw a map of the world?" Belle-mere grinned "Then this map is the first step towards your dream."

"Hey Belle-mere you're not eating again. Aren't you going to eat with us?" Nami asked as her foster mother sat across the table sewing a shirt/ dress.

"I'm not hungry right now Nami. I'll eat later."

"If you're not going to eat belle-mere I woun't eat either." Nojiko said as she pushed her plate away.

"Now you two eat. Children have to eat to get stronger." Belle-mere replied

"I know it's because we're poor that you can't afford food for yourself."

After dinner Belle-mere finished making Nami's new dress though it wasn't very appreciated causing Nami and Nojiko to get into an argument until Nami said something bad.

"We're not even real sisters! We're not related by blood!" Nami yelled in Nojiko's face. Stunned by what her daughter said Belle-mere struck Nami

"Just because you're not related by blood doesn't mean we aren't a family!"

"You're not our real mother so why do you care? You'd be better off without us. I- I wish I was found by rich people!" Nami screamed at her foster mother and sister shocking both of them with her outburst.

Turning her back to Nami Belle-mere said "If you don't like it here then get out and don't come back. I won't stop you." Nami ran out of the house. Seeing the mistake Belle-mere made Nojiko diffused the bomb that was Belle-mere with words. Once she had calmed down Belle-mere sent Nojiko to get Nami while she made them Nami's favorite meal.

Nami ran. She ran until she found herself on a cliff overlooking the sea. She sat down on the edge and began to cry her eyes out. Once she was done she noticed a snow white piece of fruit next to her. She didn't know why but it felt like this fruit was calling her taking a chance she took a bite. The instant she did all of her memories flooded into her mind. Belle-mere's death and her servitude to Arlong, all her adventures with her friends and their deaths which made her eyes swell with tears and most of all she remembered that Luffy was sent back with her. Remembering everything she realized that today was the day her live became Hell. The day Arlong had arrived. This time she was determined to save Belle-mere.

Knowing that Nojiko would find her at Genzo's place Nami went there. When she got there Nojiko was just walking out.

"Nami where have you been? Belle-mere's been worried." Nojiko said before Nami grabbed her wrist and ran back towards their house.

"Now isn't the time for that Nojiko we have to warn Belle-mere, pirates are coming." Nami said not looking back.

"But shouldn't we tell everyone Nami?" Nojiko asked concerned for everyone's safety

"Don't worry Genzo will take care of everyone." Nami said completely sure of herself, however inside she was planning to save Belle-mere and right now since she couldn't control her powers Nami had two options she was desperate for the first one and was praying to any god that her second option wouldn't come to pass.

Nami and Nojiko quickly arrived at their house and burst through the door.

"Belle-mere! Pirates are coming!" Nami and Nojiko screamed causing Belle-mere to stop what she was doing.

"Are you sure girls?"

"Yep I saw their ship heading this way." Nami said clearly terrified

"I want you two to go out the back door, hide in the woods until I come to get you and no matter what do not look back." Belle-mere ordered as she pulled her rifle out of the closet "understand?"

"Yes mommy!" both girls cried as they ran out the back door. Hearing what the girls had said had warmed Belle-mere's heart. She would be satisfied to die if it meant her daughters were safe. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her front door.

"It's open!" she called in a friendly voice as she stood in the door's blind spot ready to attack whoever came in.

As the two girls ran through the woods Nami slowly fell behind her sister realizing that if she ran Belle-mere would die again. That was something she could not allow to happen again. Nami turned around and ran back towards the house at top speed. As she ran Nami felt herself getting faster and faster almost as if she was moving as fast as lightning. She stopped herself short at the edge of the forest just out of sight and watched the brutal scene unfold.

It was a horrible scene for her to watch; Belle-mere was beaten into the ground and then Arlong brutally crushed her arm with his foot. Watching Nami felt tears well up in her eyes as Genzo and the other villagers arrived. Without warning Nami felt a presence behind her, terrified she turned around only to be met by the doctor and Nojiko.

"C'mon Nami we have to get you out of here." The doctor said as he wrapped his arm around Nami. "If they see you or Nojiko they'll kill Belle-mere, she does not even have nearly enough money to pay for all three of you" Helpless Nami watched the scene unfold yet again as Belle-mere stood up.

"Here's one hundred thousand belli." Belle-mere said as she gave Arlong the money.

"Well everything seems to be in order" Arlong said as he counted the bills to make sure he wasn't cheated. "Al right Boys lets go. It was a pleasure doing business with you." He said as he began to walk away waving the belli as he did.

"That hundred thousand belli" Belle-mere began, gaining everyone's attention "It's not for me."

'Damn woman' Genzo thought as he realized what Belle-mere was doing

"It's for my two daughters." She finished causing Arlong to turn around. A sadistic smile spread across his face

"You have kids?" he asked walked back towards her

"BELLE-MERE!" Nami and Nojiko screamed as they rushed into their foster mother's arms. With great pain Belle-mere hugged her two daughters and left them with words of inspiration

"Stay strong girls. Please stay strong for me." She said as tears began to fall down her face "Take care of each other; you're all each other has."

"So these are your daughters." Arlong said as he loomed over them. His imposing figure casting a dark shadow over them striking fear onto Nami and Nojiko's hearts.

"That's right and you promise that you won't hurt them?" She asked standing up

"Of course, I am a fishman of my word." He said with an evil grin. Pulling out a pistol he pointed it at her head "Are you ready to die for your pathetic love?"

"I have no regrets." She said as she smiled.

"Then Die!" he said as he began to squeeze the trigger.

"Nojiko! Nami!" Belle-mere called out. Looking at her daughters with no fear she said three words with a smile "I love you."

The world became deathly quiet and time seemed to slow down as Arlong's bullet left his pistol, but all was broken by a child's scream.

"BELLE-MERE!" Nami cried unleashing her devil fruit powers for the first time since she obtained them.

**KRAKABOOM **the sound of thunder roared in a deafening blast, the sky seemed to split apart as a bolt of lightning came crashing down to the earth striking the evil Fishman and saving a brave woman from death. Nami's eyes were wide with shock as she realized that she caused this.

'what the hell was that!?" every one present thought as they stared at a badly burned Arlong. Unfortunately he was still breathing and soon he stood back up looking at the woman before him with murderous eyes.

"Urgh" He groaned as he cracked his neck. Turning his attention once again on Belle-mere he pulled out his fearsome sharksaw, fully intent on ending this woman's life. "That does it I'm gonna gut this bitch and feed on her flesh tonight." He growled as he walked towards Belle-mere

"Stop right there you bastard!" Nami called out as she stood protectively in front of Belle-mere "I won't let you lay one filthy webbed hand on Belle-mere!"

"Nami!" many of the villager's cried out in shock. Belle-mere was too stunned for words. Normally it's the parent's job to protect the child but here her daughter was defending here.

"Get out of my way brat before I kill you along with this woman. She made a fool of me and that is something I cannot allow." Arlong said with a fearsome glare that sent chills down everyone's spines except Nami who stood her ground 'what is with this girl?' Seeing this girl stand up to him made Arlong think back to his time on the Sun pirate's ship lead by the infamous Fisher Tiger back to when they took in the former slave Kola.

"If you kill Belle-mere then you won't get what you really want Arlong." Nami said with a knowing smirk

"Oh and what might that be?" he asked getting annoyed with this child

"These sea charts." She said as she pulled out her chart. At this Arlong's eyes widened in order to create his empire he needed charts like the one this girl had. In one swift motion Arlong swiped the chart from her hand and looked it over.

"You made this?" he asked skeptically of her talent

"Damn right I did!" Nami blurted out not really thinking about what she was saying anymore.

"Well in that case I'm gonna borrow you for a little while." He said as he snatched her up by the throat.

"Belle-mere! Genzo somebody Help me!" she screamed not wanting to go through hell again.

"You bastard let her go!" Belle-mere yelled as she and Genzo rushed Arlong. Genzo was stopped by Kuroobi who slashed him brutally. In one fluid motion Arlong spun around and struck Belle-mere in the head knocking her down. Looking up she found Arlong's sharksaw at her throat.

"I said I wouldn't harm her. You should consider yourself lucky since your daughter has the makings of an excellent cartographer I'll let you off the hook with a warning. This goes for all of you pathetic scumbags as long as you pay your dues nobody dies." Arlong said donning his sadistic evil smirk before he began to laugh "SHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! SAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" as he walked back to his ship carrying a helpless Nami.

Two days later

"we have got to do something."

"we can't just leave Nami to die"

"Quiet all of you!" Belle-mere cried as she sat next to a mummy…er I mean Genzo. "I know you all want to help rescue Nami but you all saw what they are capable of. Believe me out of all of us here I want to save Nami the most but there is no chance that we would even be able to find her."

"Belle-mere's right. All we can do now pay our dues and pray that Nami is alright." Genzo said acting as the voice of reason.

"Hey is that? Nami! Hey everyone its Nami!" Nojiko cried out she saw her foster sister slowly walking from the dock.

Nami looked like hell; she had bruises and small cuts all over her she was clutching her left shoulder as if in pain.

"Nami!" Belle-mere cried overjoyed that her daughter was back in her arms "what happened? What did they do to you?" she half asked half demanded

"A-Arlong he m-made me join his crew." Nami said with tears in her eyes. Everyone was stunned by her statement

"Nami what do you mean?" he mother asked

Nami showed them her left shoulder there were many gasps that escaped the crowd. On the little girl's arm was the Arlong Pirate's Jolly Roger. With tears in her eye's Nami began to explain her situation to the villagers.

She told everyone how Arlong was making her draw sea charts for him, how he told her if she earned one hundred million belli she could buy back Cocoyashi Village so they would never be under his rule again, and finally she mentioned that as long as she was a member of his crew and didn't try anything funny he wouldn't kill anyone.

"C'mon let's see how much money we all have so we can buy back our village."

"No!" Nami cried out silencing everyone

"Nami let us help you." Belle-mere pleaded

"No this is something I brought on myself. I cannot allow you all to get involved, this is something I have to do on my own. Besides if I were to get one hundred million belli now it would be too conspicuous. It's gonna take some time but I will buy back this village from Arlong." Nami said as she wiped away her tears "Arlong has given me a month long time limit to leave the island to earn money, if I am not back within a month he'll kill someone. So please trust me on this I know what I am doing." She forced a smile

"I may not like your plan but I. I mean we all support you." Belle-mere said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

At the dock a few days later

Nami got into a little said boat and was ready to leave

"Are you sure about this Nami?" Nojiko asked

"Yep I'm sure and there is no changing my mind." She said with a smile

"Alright we all pitched in. You should have enough supplies to last you a month." Belle-mere said as she packed away the rest of Nami's supplies "Please be safe Nami."

"Don't worry Belle-mere I'll be fine." Nami said as she set sail

"You raised one helluva daughter Belle-mere." Genzo said the older woman.

"Yeah I just wish she wasn't so stubborn otherwise she would have a boyfriend by now." Belle-mere laughed as she, Genzo and Nojiko watched Nami said off into the unknown

One the ship with Nami

"Alright first things first I gotta find Luffy then everything will be better. So my first stop is dawn Island and windmill village."

TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 2: LIFE, FREEDOM AND SAVING HER AGAIN! A BOND BETWEEN NAKAMA!

* * *

And so ends Chapter 1

chapter 2 will be out very soon like by the end of the week soon


	3. SAVING HER AGAIN

Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything!

Thank you all for the support in me continuing the story, again please reread and review. Chapter 1 parts 1 and 2 have been put together so feel free to let me know what you think if you haven't seen it already. I sped through the beginning of this chapter since the main focus is later. This is my longest chapter to date so let's begin Chapter II. Enjoy

King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky

[Insert: One Piece Opening 14 – Fight Together]

LIFE, FREEDOM AND SAVING HER AGAIN! A BOND BETWEEN NAKAMA!

Luffy's life for the last two years happened relatively the same. After a rocky start Luffy, Ace, and Sabo developed a brotherly bond. During their time together Luffy began to teach Ace and Sabo how to use Armament and Observation Haki not wanting either of them to die. Ace excelled in the use of Armament Haki while Sabo excelled with observation Haki. Their battles got more intense since both Ace and Sabo could really harm Luffy with their Haki. With his Brothers Luffy had a grand time just being with his brothers again to the point Luffy almost forgot why he came back in the first place.

Sadly this did not stop Sabo's father from taking him back. Though Luffy's water abilities came in handy during the Goa kingdom' burning of the gray Terminal he had unconsciously swapped back to his rubber abilities making dealing with Bluejam difficult. Luffy Ace and Dadan were able to defeat the fearsome pirate, Luffy had discovered Ace could use the Conqueror's Haki and vowed to himself to teach Ace how to control his power.

Sadly the mountain bandits received word that Sabo had set out to sea the previous day and his ship was shot down nothing remained except his tattered top hat. Both Luffy and Ace almost took off in a rage when they learned about Sabo's murder. Just to be sure Luffy went to the shore in the middle of the night and let his observation Haki go to the limit however he could not sense Sabo's presence which meant two things one Sabo was dead or he was out of Luffy's range.

Over the next two years Luffy and Ace's bond grew even more as both young men became stronger with each passing day. However on this day Luffy's live changed for the better.

It was a typical day for Luffy and Ace, wake up, fight over breakfast, go hunt or have adventures, duke it out for lunch, fighting each other, have a WWE match during dinner then go to bed.

Today Luffy and Ace had decided to go down to Windmill village and Visit Makino for the day.

"Hey Ace what do you think Makino has for us to eat today?" Luffy asked his big brother

"Don't know Luffy, but hopefully she has a lot of meat." Ace replied with a grin

"Hey a ship has arrived at the docks."

"Pirate?"

"No there was only a little girl" this gained Luffy and Ace's attention. Without warning Luffy rushed towards the docks

"Hey Luffy wait up!" Ace called out to his brother

'It can't be? Could it?' Luffy thought as he reached the docks. Sure enough there was a little girl hanging over the side of the boat. Nobody knew who she was or where she came from, but Luffy knew. This girl was Nami. "Nami!" Luffy called out causing her to wake up

"Luffy!" She called back equally happy as she embraced her friend for the first time in god knows how long thanks to all this time travel.

"Luffy you know this girl?" the mayor asked

"Yeah this is Nami she's my friend." Luffy replied with his trademark grin

"It's nice to meet you all." Nami replied with a smile of her own

"So you're my little brother's girlfriend I'll admit you're cute." Ace said as he arrived on the scene. Once again Nami had a deep red blush on her face while Luffy looked at Ace with confusion plastered on his face.

"Girlfriend?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head and crossed his arms "what's that?"

Nami slapped her palm against her face at her captain's stupidity how the hell could he not know what a girlfriend was when they met Ace in that white world he seemed to know. Though maybe he was playing stupid so he wouldn't draw too much attention, gotta give him credit for being smarter than he lets on. "Any way we have a lot of catching up to do Luffy let's go somewhere more private." She told him as she grabbed his wrist and ran into town.

Both kids went to Makino's Bar and told each other what had happened to each other since they returned. Unbeknownst to either of them Ace was listening to every word they said thought luckily they had not said anything pertaining to the future.

"Here you two go." Makino said as she placed two delicious looking meals in front of the kids

"Thank you Makino." Nami said as she began to drink her orange juice

"So are you Luffy's girlfriend?" Makino asked causing both Nami and Luffy to spit out their drinks in shock

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend!" they both yelled at the same time

"Hahaha" Makino laughed

"Are you sure?" Ace asked while he laughed "You two almost act like a married couple already."

A few hours later Luffy, Ace and Nami headed back to Dadan's house but on the way the boys realized something important.

"Oh Crap we need to get something to eat!" both boys screamed in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked

"Dadan has this rule where if you don't bring your own food you don't eat. Well you do get a bowl of rice and a glass of water." Ace replied

"Alright let's go hunting!" Luffy yelled

After a few hours of hunting all three kids returned to the house each one bringing a big ass water buffalo, well in Nami's case Luffy was carrying the buffalo he helped her takedown.

"Thanks of carrying my buffalo for me Luffy" Nami told her future captain

"Hey Luffy why did you offer to carry her buffalo for her?" Ace whispered to his brother

"I did it because Nami would have tricked me into carrying it. Either way I would be carrying it."

"That's right plus you both owe me 100,000 belli each because my cloths got dirty." Nami added as she cut into their conversation.

"WHAT!?" both boys yelled as Nami smiled.

"ALRIGHT YOU BRATS WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Curly Dadan yelled at the three kids as they entered the base. "Wait a minute. Who are you?" She demanded as she pointed at Nami.

"Oh Hi my name's Nami. I'm a friend of Luffy's. I would like to stay here for a while if its OK with you."

"Ok but I'm not feeding you unless you bring your own food."

"That's Alright she's got some!" Luffy said as he dragged in the two buffalo "I helped her take this one down"

"WHAT!?" the bandits yelled in surprise. First they had to deal with Ace then Luffy and Sabo and now they had to deal with Nami as well. It was like they were born under some unlucky star that made them have to take care of these kids.

* * *

Nami stayed with Luffy and Ace for the next eight years. Every so often going back to her hometown to visit her family, store money and begrudgingly make maps for Arlong in order to keep up her ruse. Whenever she was on Dawn Island she would practice using her Devil fruit powers and improving her Bo staff skills (which both Ace and Luffy were jealous off). Luffy practiced with his powers as well to the point he could freely swap between them now. He even began to teach Nami how to use Haki. Despite not having the Color of the King Nami quickly took to the use of Observation Haki mirroring a certain God they had met before, she also learned the basics of Armament Haki which scared both Luffy and Ace since her punches hurt before learning it.

Over the cource of those eight years Nami avoided telling anybody about her predicament. the only ones who knew about Arlong were Luffy Ace and Makino. Personally Nami would have loved to be rid of Arlong sooner, but something inside her was telling her to wait for the right moment and to do it herself with only Luffy at her side.

Garp became like a grandfather to Nami and when she told him that her foster mother was a former Marine Garp was ecstatic. He instantly treated Nami like a princess since Belle-mere was a Marine. Unlike Luffy Nami never out and said she was going to be a pirate, she only said she wasn't going to be a marine which was just enough for her to escape the beating the boys got.

Just as Ace had told them in the white world their bodies began to adjust into their older selves. Luffy's hair got slightly longer and the scar on his chest returned (thankfully after Ace left) Luffy always wore his red vest to hide the scar (per Nami's orders) until they left. Luffy now wore his red Cardigan, blue shorts, yellow sash, sandals and Straw Hat.

Nami changed slightly as well originally she always covered the tattoo Arlong gave her but now it had been replaced by her original tattoo. Her hair even grew back out to her lower back. She wore her Bikini top with an open blue cardigan over it (think a dark blue version of Luffy's), blue jeans, gladiator sandals and her custom belt with her new staff holstered on her left hip. Her staff was her original wooden staff except using her powers she coated it in gold to make it stronger and better for her to channel her powers.

Their control with their Logia abilities got even better after Ace left on his journey, they both could now turn into water and lightning on reflex. Needless to say their powers scared the heck out of Dadan and the mountain bandits when they first saw them. Even though Nami didn't spend as much time with the Bandits as Luffy or Ace, when she and Luffy left Dawn Island together there were tears flowing from Dadan's eyes.

On the Ocean it was easy for them to get around. With Nami's navigational skills and Luffy's Mizu Mizu abilities they were the ultimate seafaring team.

"Hey Luffy"

"Yeah"

"Where should we go first? I know you recruited Zoro first at that Marine base. And you mentioned that he would have been executed if you didn't show up." Nami said to her captain.

"Let's go to your home town first Nami." Luffy said as he turned to her.

"What?" She asked stunned by his response

"Arlong's still there right? I know he's been making you suffer. You didn't talk about it before and you don't talk about it now."

Nami just gave him a confused stare

"Nami what I'm trying to say is… I'm worried about you." Luffy blurted out, typical Luffy always acting like a child straight forward and to the point.

"I get it, you want to kick Arlong's ass don't you Luffy" Nami said as a smile crept on her face

"Hell yeah I do!" Luffy replied with his trade mark grin. Nami couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with that grin.

"Alright so we'll go to Cocoyashi first."

* * *

After a few days of travel Luffy and Nami arrived at Cocoyahsi village. Before they arrived they developed a plan to deal with Arlong. Nami practically begged Luffy to not attack Arlong yet once they arrived to which he agreed and thankfully followed once they arrived. First Luffy and Nami went to her house to check up on Belle-mere and Nojiko.

"Luffy I need you to stay here for a little while." Nami said as they approached her house.

"Why?"

"There's something I need to take care of at Arlong Park." She stopped when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't try to do this on your own Nami. Remember I'm here too." Luffy said with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me Luffy, I can take care of myself." She said as she knocked on the door.

"Nami? Oh my God it is you Nami!" Nojiko practically screamed as she opened the door. "Hey Belle-mere Nami's back!"

"Nami!" her foster mother called out as she pulled Nami into a hug. "It's been what a month?"

"Yeah it's only been a month Belle-mere." Nami said with a smile "Can you two do me a huge favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Belle-mere asked

"Can you watch Luffy for a little while?" Nami said as she gestured to the empty space right behind her. "Shit! Where the hell did that idiot go?" Nami yelled as she realized Luffy was missing.

"Nami, who's Luffy?" Nojiko asked

"He's a friend that agreed to help us with our problem." Nami replied

"You mean Arlong don't you Nami?" Belle-mere asked, but Nami's sad smile was a dead giveaway that she was right. "You should warn him about how strong that monster is, before he gets himself killed."

"It's not Luffy I'm worried about. He's taken down many stronger people before this. I'll tell you all about it some other time."

Luffy was walking around the village minding his own business. 'Why doesn't Nami want me to kick his ass right away?' he thought to himself 'the longer that bastard's around the more she's gonna cry.' There were some nights that Nami cried to herself, she didn't know that Luffy heard every single one; she had assumed she was alone. 'All this thinking makes my brain hurt, I'll just sit down for a while.' He thought as he sat down against a tree.

Out of the corner of his eye Luffy noticed Genzo walking with some Marines

"What is it you want with Nami again?" Genzo asked

"That is none of your concern Mr. Genzo." The marine Captain Nezumi responded as they headed for Nami's house. "She is here correct?"

"Yes she just returned today."

"That guy…" Luffy began "has a pinwheel on his Hat! So Cool!"

"Luffy!" a familiar female voice yelled. Turning towards the voice Luffy was greeted with an aggravated Nami.

"Oh hey Nami! What's up?"

"What's up? Is that all you can say? I thought you had just gone to beat up Arlong Luffy!" Nami yelled.

"Sorry Nami but I wanted to walk around. By the way I just saw that pinwheel hat guy and that rat marine heading to your house."

"WHAT!? Why would they go there?"

"No clue but they were talking about you."

"Shit!" Nami said as she took off towards her house.

A few minutes later Nami, Nojiko and Genzo came back carrying an injured Belle-mere.

"What Happened?"

"Belle-mere's been shot!" Genzo shouted back

"Move her into my office!" the doctor yelled.

"Those Bastards what did they want?" a civilian asked

"The money I was saving up." Nami said quietly. "Arlong sent them I know it!" she said angrily as she slammed her fist on the ground. "I tried to stop them but they shot at me, Belle-mere took the bullet that was meant for me." Nami said as she slowly stood up whipping away her tears. She turned towards Arlong Park anger etched her face. "This ends today." She said in a low voice gaining the attention of everyone present. She flinched slightly when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Nami. Your mom will be OK she's tough I can tell." Luffy replied with his usual idiot grin. "Now let's kick Arlong's ass!"

"Right! Oh before I forget." Nami said as she reached into her pocket. "Genzo use this transponder snail to contact Marine HQ. Ask for Marine Vice-Admiral Garp or Jinbe of the Shichibukai to come to this village as soon as they can to clean up the mess we are about to make." She tossed the snail to Genzo.

"Alright Nami we'll do it!" Genzo said as he went to use the snail.

"Come on Luffy we have business to attend to"

"Right!" Luffy agreed as they began to head towards Arlong Park.

"Nami wait for us!"

"Yeah we'll back you up!"

"NO! I want you all to stay away from Arlong Park until Luffy and I come back!" Nami yelled at the villagers. "I don't want any unnecessary blood to be spilt."

"We understand Nami but our minds are made up." One of the villagers replied

"I had a feeling you would say that. Luffy can you take care of them for me?" Nami asked her captain in a quiet voice.

"Nami what are you-" but everyone was cut off when they all fell unconscious foaming at the mouth to a mysterious force.

"Sorry guys. Don't take this personal." Luffy said as he walked along side Nami towards Arlong Park. Once they arrived at the gates Luffy gripped his Hat

"Nami I want you to hold on to this." He said as he placed his hat on her head. The moment he did her heart skipped a beat.

"Luffy…" she began to say

"You wore it last time so why don't you wear it again." Luffy smiled as he looked her in the eye. He turned towards the gate ready to make a grand entrance. "Nami you may want to take a step back."

* * *

In Arlong Park the Arlong Pirates were laughing at what their Captain had just done.

"Lord Arlong you are too cruel."Kuroobi said as he laughed

"Yeah having the Marines take all of Nami's hard earned money. Now she's gonna have to start all over again." Choo laughed.

"Don't think I'm not a man of my word. After all IF she brings me one hundred million Belli I'll let her and the village free. It would be a damn waste if a talent like her's just slipped through my hands." Arlong said as an evil smile was plastered across his face.

"That's our boss for you!"

"Yeah she'll be drawing maps for us forever!"

"SHAHAHAHA! SHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong laughed. **KRAK!** "Huh?" Arlong wondered as a fist like impression was made on his front gate. **KRAK!** Suddenly another fist impression appeared. Now all the fishmen were staring at the gate confused as to what the hell was going on. **KA-BLAM!** The stone gates were obliterated, rubble flew at the fishmen though it did not reach them it did startle quite a few. When the dust cleared two figures stood at the once standing entrance to Arlong Park.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" the male figure said as he raised his right fist.

"Who the Hell are you?" Arlong asked as his anger rose

"I'm Luffy."

"And what is a Luffy?"

"A Pirate" Luffy said as he walked towards Arlong.

"Hey you wanna talk to the boss you're gonna have to go through us first." Two fishmen said as they stepped in Luffy's path.

"Fine by me." Luffy said as he grabbed their heads and slammed them together without breaking a stride. This was both shocking and infuriating to Arlong. Luffy stopped only when he stood right before Arlong.

"Can I help you?" Arlong asked his anger at the breaking point. Luffy replied by cocking back his fist. His fist turned black as he took a swing at Arlong. **KA-POW** Luffy's fist connected with Arlong's face sending him flying into the far wall.

"GRAAAAH! LORD ARLONG!" several of the fishmen yelled

Arlong glared at this fool of a human "Do you realize what you just-"

"You made Nami cry!" Luffy growled angrily "I'm not going to let you do it anymore!"

"YOU BASTARD!" several fishmen roared as they charged Luffy. **BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM** all Fishmen were met by a proficiently used staff.

"You always have to dive in don't you Luffy." A female voice said

"Yeah but it's not like I was gonna lose Nami." Luffy replied

"Nami!?" Kuroobi asked

"That Bitch she betrayed us!" Hachi yelled as he pointed her out.

"So Nami this is how you repay the kindness I have shown you the last eight years?" Arlong asked even angrier than before.

"That's right Arlong I am no longer a member of your crew. I never was anyway Luffy has been and will always be my Captain!" Nami answered the evil fishman.

"Well then I guess I have no qualms killing you and your entire village Nami. Hachi you can call him now."

"As you wish lord Arlong" Hachi said before he grabbed his mouth and blew making quite the strange trumpet noise. "Rise from the depths!" the water infront of Luffy and Nami began to rumble and darken as if something big was rising from the depths. **SPLOOSH!** The giant sea cow Momoo rose from the deep.

"Moo." The cow said as it looked at Hachi.

"Momoo Lord Arlong wishes for you to eliminate those two humans. Yes even Nami. And once you're done you can lay waste to Cocoyashi as well." Hachi ordered

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" the sea monster roared as he charged at the two Straw Hat pirates.

"FOLLOW MOMOO'S LEAD EVERYBODY!" one fishman yelled as they too charged the captain and navigator.

Nami tightly gripped her staff in anticipation for the fight that was about to break out until Luffy threw his arm out in front of her. "Hey Nami let me handle these small fry." He said

"Alright" Nami said as she stepped back to watch her captain do his thing. As the fishmen pirates and Sea monster charged at Luffy he remained perfectly still, his hat covering his eyes. As Luffy looked up he unleashed a wave of power unto all the fishmen present. Almost instantly the pirates dropped to the ground foam forming at their mouths. Even Momoo stopped what he was doing as Luffy held his hand out at him in the stop position. Arlong and his three main officers; Hachi, Kuroobi and Chew, were sweating slightly after Luffy's burst of power.

"We didn't come here to waste time with you small fires. I came here to kick your ass!" Luffy yelled as he pointed at Arlong.

"Bring it on scum."Arlong said as he got up.

"Lord Arlong let us kill them for you." Chew said

"Yes if you go berserk you'll destroy Arlong Park" Kuroobi added

"Back off you two I'm more than enough to kill them!" Hachi ordered as he stepped forward

"I'll take all three of you on at once." Nami said as she stood between them and Luffy.

"Nami are you sure?" Luffy asked slightly concerned for his navigator.

"It'll be done in a flash." Nami said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't get cocky bitch!" Chew said as he took in a large amount of water. Without further delay he fired water at Nami like a machine gun. Nami stood there with her eyes closed moving only slightly every which way avoiding all the water bullets mush to the fishman's shock. "Hold still you bitch!" he yelled in anger as he readied another round. Suddenly Nami was no longer in front of him 'where did she go' **WHAM** he was met with a gold staff to the back of the head causing him to fall face first into the ground.

"Damn you Nami!" Hachi yelled as he charged her with his swords drawn "I'll kill you with my own six hands!" he swung down all six swords but they were blocked by Nami's staff.

"I've been with you guys for eight years. I know all your fighting styles." She was cut off when she heard Kuroobi.

"ONE HUNDRED BRICK FIST!" Kuroobi screamed as his fist collided with her left side, launching her into Arlong Park itself. "Now that was easy" Kuroobi said as he left his fighting stance.

"What was easy?" a voice said from behind him. Turning around Kuroobi was met with an unscathed Nami, and the weirdest part was that her left index finger was glowing bright blue.

"What the Hell!?" Kuroobi said before Nami touched her figure to his forehead **BZZZZT** Nami electrocuted the ray fishman knocking him out.

"How does it feel to have 1 million volts of electricity running through your body Kuroobi? Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Nami said to the unconscious fishman.

"You're a Devil Fruit user Nami?" Hachi asked the orange haired girl.

"Yes I am. I ate the Goro Goro no mi now my entire body is made of Lightning." Nami replied

"Well in that case we know just how to deal with you." Chew said as he stood back up, blood coming down from his mouth. He now held in his hands a chain. Swinging it around Chew threw it at Nami with the intention of wrapping her up. Suddenly she was gone again.

"I'm right behind you Chew." Nami said as she placed her figure on his back

"Shit!" **BZZZT** as Nami electrocuted Chew.

"Damn You Nami!" Hachi yelled "Why are you killing us? Weren't we crewmates?"

"We never were. And for the record I haven't used a single amp on anyone. Look closely they are still alive. " Nami said in a playful manner. **BZZT** Nami flashed right behind him "I'm sorry about this Hachi." She tried to shock him but he spun around slicing her six ways with his swords. Nami simply reformed out of lightning. Hachi attacked again this time Nami was ready and blocked his swords with her staff.

'Has she always been this strong?' Hachi wondered as he was beginning to be pushed back. Nami was a lot stronger than she looked and it scared him. 'She might actually kill me.'

"You know Hachi out of all the fishmen here you are the only one I really don't hate" Nami said to the octopus. Hachi flinched for a moment barley blocking Nami's next strike. "In fact I like you the most." She said with a smile. "When this is all over maybe we can be friends."

This stunned Hachi. Despite all they put her through over the last eight years she wanted to be friends with him, HIM one of the guys that had made her life a living Hell. **WHAM **Nami brought her staff right into his chest. Hachi doubled over in pain dropping his swords in the process. **WHAM** Nami slammed her staff on the back of Hachi's head knocking him out. "Sorry Hachi." was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Arlong glared at Luffy and Nami, his anger rising even more. He watched as his officers were defeated one by one by his navigator. He didn't care that she was a talented Navigator; he was going to kill this bitch and her boyfriend. When he was done with them he was going to slaughter her village.

"How dare you!" Arlong growled "How dare you do that to my brethren Nami!" He lunged at Nami jaws spread wide. Nami (in a moment of shock) closed her eyes in terror waiting for his attack **SHUNK**

Luffy threw himself between Arlong and Nami. He even went so far as to allowing Arlong to bit into his left arm. "Don't you dare attack my navigator!" Luffy angrily stated to the evil fish. He threw his right arm back turning it black in the process **WHAM** Luffy punched Arlong in the gut throwing him once again into the Arlong Park itself.

Arlong's teeth were ripped from his mouth yet they still remained embedded in Luffy's arm. With a grunt Luffy pulled them out blood began to pour from the wound.

"Luffy are you OK?" the orange haired girl asked concerned for her captain.

"Yeah I'm fine." Luffy replied. In all honesty he had not felt this much pain in a long time, even though he was very proficient with armament Haki he still was not that great at countering his weakness to sharp objects. Add that to the fact his body seemed to move on its own even though he knew Nami could take him down. "Nami stay out of this fight it's gonna get messy."

"You are dead boy." Arlong said as he emerged from the hole in the wall. There was one big change about him that neither Luffy nor Nami remembered from the first time they fought him. Aside from his newest pair of teeth he now wore strange looking fingerless gloves dotted with little stones. "I know exactly how to deal with your kind." He said as he smiled evilly.

'Are those…' Nami thought as she got a better look. 'Oh shit.' Suddenly she realized what the little stoned were. "Luffy be careful those are sea prism stones!" she warned her captain

"GRAAAA!" Arlong roared as he charged Luffy. Luffy was forced to dodge all of Arlong's attempts to grab him. **WHAP** Arlong managed to grab hold of Luffy's throat and went in for the kill. **WHAM** Luffy threw his leg straight up slamming his foot into Arlong's jaw breaking his teeth again. Arlong let go of the boy and grabbed his jaw in pain, his jaw was deffinatly cracked from that last hit.

"Gear Second!" Luffy yelled as he pumped the blood in his left arm. Steam billowed off his left arm. "Gum Gum" Arlong threw water at Luffy in an attempt to hit the rubber man, but he was gone.

'Where did he go?' Arlong wondered as he looked around for the rubber man. Suddenly a shadow fell on him 'Above?' **KROOSH **He looked up only to be met by a fist moving too fast for him to even see.

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy yelled as his blow connected with Arlong's face denting the ground on impact. "and" Luffy said as the steam dissipated from his arm, he repumped his blood this time in his legs. "JET SPEAR!" **SHWAM** Luffy's blow buried itself into the fisman's gut forcing him to spit up more blood. "I'm not done yet!" Luffy shot his left hand down to Arlong grabbing the collar of his shirt. "GRAAAAAAAAA" he yelled as he pulled himself towards Arlong.

Suddenly Arlong's eyes opened. They were devoid of emotion, the eyes of a berserker. Fast as lightning he grabbed Luffy. He brutally slammed Luffy against the ground twice before he threw him into Arlong Park.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed.

"I'm OK Nami." Luffy said as he pulled himself out of the rubble, he was now bleeding from his lip and forehead "But he looks pretty mad."

"GRAAA!" Arlong roared almost beast-like as he charged once again at Luffy. Luffy flipped up barley dodging Arlong's fist. **KRASH** Arlong ripped his shark saw through the wall. He glared up at Luffy then turned his attention to Nami. "If I can't have Nami, nobody can!"

Realizing what Arlong was about to do Luffy panicked "NAMI!" he yelled but it was too late as Arlong grabbed her by the throat. Nami suddenly felt weak at his touch unable to fight back.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed.

"Say good bye to her inferior human!" Arlong laughed as he dove into the water.

"NAMI!" Luffy screamed as he dove in after them.

* * *

Underwater Luffy watched in horror as Arlong brutally beat Nami. He punched her several times in the stomach then he grabbed her head and slammed it against his knee. Luffy could tell Nami was either out of breath or she had a little left. Through the whole ordeal Nami's eyes were closed trying to escape the pain.

"SHARK DARTS!" Arlong roared as he tore past Nami **WHOOM SHOOM WHOOM **slicing her every time he passed. Nami laid there falling deeper into unconsciousness sinking slowly to the bottom of the ocean her body refusing to respond to her. "You're still alive?" Arlong asked her near dead body "I guess that means your torment continues." He said as her blood fell off his nose. He readied his saw to finish her in one clean swing.

'Luffy I'm sorry' she thought as she barely made out Arlong's final attack. **KLANG** Arlong's saw was stopped by a black arm.

Luffy was pissed. Actually he was beyond pissed he was ready to kill Arlong. His right arm blocked Arlong's attack while he had his left arm protectively around her. "You are dead." Luffy said in a completely serious tone as he glared at the fishman.

"This is impossible!" Arlong yelled shocked "You are a Devil Fruit user! You should be DEAD!"

Luffy remained silent **BOOM** faster than Arlong could register Luffy kicked him square in the chest launching him into the wall. Before continuing the fight Luffy quickly ascended to the surface with Nami. Gently he placed her on the ground just outside of Arlong Park and quickly used his water powers to remove the water from her lunges. "Hang tight Nami I'll end this soon." He said before he dove back into the water.

Arlong burst back through the smoke and rubble, blood leaking from his gills and the back of his head. "Damn human where did you go?"

"Right behind you stupid shark" Luffy said Arlong spun back around only to be clocked again in the jaw by Luffy. "You hurt Nami you bastard! I am going to wreck you!" Brutally Luffy grabbed Arlong by the head and, with speed superior to the fishman, slammed his head against the wall. He wasn't done there, Luff descended to the bottom of the ocean dragging Arlong's face along the cliff the whole way. **BOOM** Luffy slammed Arlong into the sea bed.

The left side of Arlong's face was pretty messed up. Arlong was actually feeling slight fear for Luffy, the boy was hell bent on killing him.

Both combatants clashed fiercely. Arlong managed to bite Luffy's right elbow (thanks to his sea prism gloves) while Luffy dealt blow after blow to the fishman.

"GRRRAAA!" Arlong roared as he shot towards Luffy once again this time intent on slicing the boy in two. Luffy just smirked as Arlong drew closer. **SLICE **Arlong cut Luffy into two clean pieces with his saw.

"My turn." Luffy said as his body reformed (much to Arlong's shock). He cocked his fist back and it transformed into a water fist. "OCEAN STRIKE!" Luffy roared as he launched his fist at Arlong. The Fishman was sent flying by the current. He was launched right out of the water right into the third level of Arlong Park. The attack was so powerful it literally tore away a huge portion of the ground they were standing on not ten minutes ago.

"That human's dead!" Arlong said as he leaped out of the whole he had made only when he emerged he was met by a still angry Luffy.

Luffy had his fist cocked back ready to throw his next punch. 'gotta be careful with this one.' **WHAM** Luffy threw his punch connecting with Arlong's chest. To Arlong's surprise the air itself began to crack at this last attack. **KABOOM** an earthquake was sent through Arlong and into Arlong Park heavily damaging the building. Arlong himself was launched to the top floor, more specifically the room on the left, Nami's room.

* * *

Luffy quickly followed Arlong up into the building. By this time Nami regained consciousness and was watching the fight and the villagers arrived. Many of them were confused about what was going on at Arlong Park.

"It's this room." Luffy said quietly as he looked around the room there were sea charts everywhere. Luffy knew Nami was making these when she wasn't with him, but it was their sheer number that made him mad. She had been locked up in her maybe for days on end forced to do what she loved for someone she hated.

"You don't know anything Human." Arlong said somehow, he was very messed up after all. "These are the fruits of Nami's labor over the last eight years." With difficulty he stood back up. "We fishmen are excellent at gathering sea data but without charts it's pretty useless."

Luffy wasn't listening to Arlong rant about his plans he was more interested in a pen that had dried blood on it. "This pen, it has blood on it." He said as he sat down Indian style.

"I can't kill Nami she is an excellent navigator, superior to even us. She will be my cartographer forever!" he said with an evil smile. "After all how can you use her like I do?" he asked placing his Saw at Luffy's neck.

Luffy made no moves except to grab the Saw with his hand. Anger rose inside him. He hated Arlong not because he treated his Nakama badly (which he didn't) this rage didn't even come from Arlong attacking his friends. It came from the pain he had inflicted on Nami. "Use?" Luffy asked angrily as he gripped the blade tightly causing multiple cracks to appear. **KREESH** Arlong's saw shattered.

"What the!? My Saw!"

"Nami isn't some tool that you can use"

**THWAK** Luffy kicked the desk out of the building. **BAM **Luffy knocked the book shelf out. **KRASH **one by one the objects were launched out of her room and hit the ground.

Nami watched the scene unfold in front of her once again 'Luffy', and just like before she couldn't help but begin to cry.** '**Thank You'

Back in Nami's room Arlong finally caught Luffy. "You're dead boy!" he yelled **CHOMP** he bit into Luffy left shoulder and part of his neck.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Luffy yelled in pain. Through the pain Luffy grabbed Arlong's nose **KRAK** and broke it. "I don't give a damn about you or how grate you think you are all I care about is Nami, and I know exactly how to save her." Luffy glared once more at Arlong "The problem is this room she hated it and you I'm going to smash it to pieces." He said as he threw his leg straight up through the ceiling "GUM GUM" unbeknownst to Luffy a bubble appeared around his foot.

"I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW RUBBER BOY!" Arlong yelled as he lunged at Luffy "SHARK DRILL!"

"BATTLE AX!" Luffy Yelled **CHOMP** Arlong bit into Luffy leg "GRAAAAA!" **TOMP** his leg slammed into Arlong **KABOOM **an earthquake was released point blank on Arlong forcing him down a level. **KABOOM **another earthquake occurred **KABOOM** Arlong was sent down to the second level **KABOOM** straight through it **KABOOM **he finally hit the floor **KABOOM **the biggest tremor was unleashed when Arlong had nowhere else to go, putting the evil fishman on death's doorstep.

Luffy was exhausted fighting Arlong was tough the first time. This time it was still tough if not tougher. Suddenly the building started shaking, now that he thought about it this place was coming down at any given second.

**KABOOSH **Arlong Park fell to the ground in a mighty roar that was heard throughout the island. Nami watched in horror as Arlong Park once again collapsed and just like before Luffy was still inside.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed.

All was silent as the villagers stared at the rubble that was once Arlong Park. Suddenly in the rubble near the top a lone figure emerged, bloodied but victorious.

"NAMI!" his voice rang out for all to hear but to Nami it felt like he was only talking to her. "YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!" those words touched her heart. The tears could not stop as she cried a river of happiness.

"THI NIGHTMARE'S OVER!"

"ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!"

"SPREAD THE NEWS!"

"IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!"

"Hold it right there!" the rat marine ordered. Everyone was in shock the marines were here and quickly too. "It' my lucky day, I get to turn in the infamous Arlong Pirates and I get to keep all the money that they have in their base."

By this time Luffy had walked down to Nami's side. "Luffy I don't mean to bother you since I know you are tired, but could you take care of this guy?"

"Sure thing Nami" Luffy said. Instantly Luffy let out a small burst of Haki knocking the Marines out. "Alright now that that's taken care of LET'S PARTY!" Luffy yelled to the villagers.

* * *

And so they partied for the next three straight days nonstop. Luffy partook in every single eating contest that was held winning them all in record time. Nami out drank everyone except Belle-mere who she tied with. On the second night of partying Vice Admiral Garp arrived and took away the Arlong Pirates. Nami was even able to convince him to take the rat since he was a corrupt Marine anyway, which he did. Seeing how much fun everyone was having Garp decided that it would be best for everyone in he stayed for the next few days, however he was unable to much to Luffy's delight. Other than that most of the things that happened those nights were exactly the same as their previous experience.

A week after the festivities the two pirates decided it was time to move on for other adventures.

"Are you sure you both want to go?" Nojiko asked her sister.

"yeah I'm sure. Luffy and I have had this planned since we were little children." Nami said

"So I guess I cannot talk you out of this huh?" Belle-mere joked to her daughter. She knew no matter how hard she could try to change her daughter's mind it just couldn't be done.

While the girls were talking Genzo pulled Luffy aside.

"Boy I trust you to take care of Nami."

"why wouldn't I take care of her, she's my friend."

"Promise me that she will never cry again!" Genzo demanded " If I find out she has been unhappy with you then I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."

"Oh so you are like giving me and Nami your blessing?" Luffy asked

"WHAT!?" Genzo asked shocked

"Yeah since Nami said she saw you as a dad and you seem to see her and her sister as daughters."

Genzo was at a loss for words. This boy was an enigma.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Luffy said as he walked back to their ship leaving behind a speechless Genzo.

"Alright Luffy are you ready to go?" Nami asked as they prepared to set sail.

"I am, but how about you? Are you sure you don't wanna take that hundred million belli?" Luffy asked

"Its fine that money belongs to the villagers anyway besides I made a withdrawal earlier." She said as she opened her cardigan dropping dozens of wallets and purses onto the deck. "What say we take a little stop here captain?" Nami said as she pulled out two cruise tickets.

"Shishishishishishi" Luffy laughed "Sounds like fun Nami!"

TO BE CONTINUED

ENCOUNTER AT SEA! RORONOA ZORO RETURNS!

* * *

So ends chapter II

Please review I really love reviews. Hopefully I'll see you all in chapter three. I don't know how long it will take maybe by the end of the year but we may never know. I'll try to get it done soon though. clashofthelegneds out.


	4. THE RETURN OF RORONOA ZORO

Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything!

Here is chapter 3 Again please reread and review. This chapter was made from _avengeme's_ _Second Chances_ chapter 2 and _VirajPatel_'s _The Pirate King's Journey _chapter 2. I changed them slightly for my uses. And before you ask yes I got permission from them before using it. You'd think that with vacation I would have more time to write this; in all honesty I seem to have less time to write. So here is Chapter III

King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky

[Insert One Piece opening 15: We Go!]

ARRIVAL AT MARINE TOWN! THE RETURN OF RORONOA ZORO!

In a certain part of the East Blue a cruise ship was minding its own business and the passengers were enjoying themselves. Today was the day of their cruise dance. Both Nami and Luffy were on this ship bound for who knows where. As fate would have it this was the very same ship where they had unofficially met in the original timeline.

"Luffy come on we are going to be late." Nami said as she came out of the bathroom. She wore a long red dress with a long cut exposing much of her left leg while her hair was tied up in a ponytail decorated with a blue flower.

"I don't see why we have to go to this thing." Luffy pouted. He was wearing a maroon shirt with a black suit, though he did keep his usual foot and head wear. Nami had to admit he did look kind of hot in that getup.

"There will be an all you can eat buffet" Nami said in reply

"Alright let's go!" Luffy practically yelled with excitement. Nami sighed at his antics. If food was involved then Luffy would dive head first into a raging fire.

The two Pirates walked down to the ballroom. Right before they entered Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy's arm much to his confusion.

"Uh Nami what are you doing?" he asked like a child would.

"Just play along captain." Nami whispered back to him.

"May I take your Hat sir?" one of the crewman asked when they walked in, reaching out to take the hat.

"Keep your filthy hand off my hat you jerk. Shanks gave-" **BONK** he was cut off when Nami hit him on the head

"Sorry sir, but that hat is very precious to him." Nami said to the startled man "could he please keep it with him?"

"I guess he can, but doesn't he know it's impolite to wear a hat indoors in a place like this?"

"Thank you sir. Luffy you can keep your Hat"

"Yay!" he cried excited interrupting her

"But" Nami began

"But?" Luffy asked

"Just hang it around your neck." Nami said "you really shouldn't wear it inside here."

"OK" Luffy said as he let his hat fall around his neck "Now let's eat!" he yelled pumping his fist in the air.

The day progressed rather slowly for Luffy and Nami. Luffy ate like he normally did which included stealing the food from other people which somehow nobody noticed. Nami watched as pair after pair got up danced then sat back down. She let out a sigh there was no way that Luffy would dance with her. Hell she doubted he even knew how to dance besides his usual goofy moves.

"Nami, do you want to dance?" Luffy asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked not really sure she heard him right.

"I said do you want to dance?" Luffy said as he stood in front of her hand extended, his face seemed to be a little red thought Nami passed that off as nothing.

"Sure." She said as she took his hand.

Once they reached the dance floor Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck as his arms went around her waist, Luffy actually turned a little red from this. The two pirates simply danced to the music. At first all they did was sway back and forth but eventually they began to add in many twists and spins on Nami's part. There were many responses from the audience as they danced. Luffy and Nami were so into the music that they didn't even notice that the music stopped or that they were the only ones dancing.

When they finally stopped the crowd was cheering and clapping. Luffy looked around confused while Nami was a little red with embarrassment. Luffy had surprised her yet again and all these people were pleased with the performance they just showed

"Well I guess we all know who won the contest." The captain said as he stepped forward

"What contest?" both Nami and Luffy asked

"Why the dance contest of course. It is a couples only contest where the pair with the greatest crowd support is the winner. And that would be you two"

"So what do we get?" Nami asked

"10 million belli" **CHA-CHING** Nami's eyes turned into belli signs. However just before she got to collect the prize money a single word rang out for all to hear

"PIRATES" one of the crewmen screamed into the intercom alerting everyone to the presence of the Alvida Pirates.

"Alright boys you know what to do." A very (maybe about the size of a small moon) large woman said

"Yes Lady Alvida!" the men replied as they prepared to board the ship. Why they called this "woman" a lady I have no idea though I assume that it may be because of the large mace that she carried around.

"Take everything of value, and if anyone resists kill them." Alvida ordered

Back on the cruise ship the people were in a panic running around trying desperately to find a way to escape.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled out as she was swept away from her Captain, desperate she reached out her hand but Luffy was swept away by the crowd. "Damn" Nami said to herself as she muscled her way out of the crowd. Once she was clear of the crowd she looked around but couldn't see Luffy. "Great now I have to find that idiot before he gets into trouble." **FWAP** in a blur of red Nami swapped out of her formal dress in favor of her jeans, breast band and blue cardigan.

* * *

Luffy on the other hand didn't have as much luck as Nami after being swept away from her, Luffy somehow found himself in the kitchen. (OK maybe that was more luck)

"Alright" Luffy said as he rubbed his hands together. In less than one minute Luffy had devoured all traces of food in the kitchen until only one barrel remained. He opened a barrel and devoured the food within head first.

**BOOM** a sudden explosion rocked the ship causing Luffy to fall head first into the barrel and a lid closing him in it. "Uh-oh, I can't get out." Luffy said "well I could just take a nap."

A small boy walked into the room. Looking around he said, "H-hello, is anyone here? Phew, thank god I don't have to fight anyone."

The boy was short and scrawny. He had large glasses that covered his eyes and pink hair. He was wearing a white shirt with blue pants similar to that of a marine uniform.

The boy looked around and searched for some supplies he could take. He continued looking around and then he eyed a barrel and tried lifting it up with no success, so he tipped it over and started rolling it away out the door and down the corridor. As he was about to exit onto the deck, he was stopped by a group of pirates.

"Hey Coby what are you doing here. Don't tell me you were hiding from the fight?" the big pirate said while freaking out the teenager.

"N-No it's not what you think; I was just getting this wine barrel because I thought we could use it since we are low on alcohol. Hehehe" The little boy was as pale as milk and was about to piss himself from nervousness.

"Hmm… good idea, let's have some, I'm thirsty anyways."

"N-No way, if Alvida-sama finds out she would kill all of us."

"Well, she isn't going to find out if you don't tell her right Coby?" The pirate was holding a sword close to Coby's neck threatening him.

"Y-Your right, okay you guys open it up."

"Hehe, I'm gonna smash open this barrel! Ready" The pirate raised his fist into the air and then **BA-BAM** a figure popped right out of the barrel his fist catching the poor pirate under the jaw knocking him out cold

"THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The boy was wearing a red cardigan, blue shorts, a yellow sash, sandals and a straw hat on his head.

The men just stared at the boy with unblinking wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you guys." The boy asked

"Who the hell are you!?" The pirates exclaimed while holding out their swords.

"Me? I'm Luffy."

"Okay prepare to-"

"Hey do you have any food?_"_

"Don't just ignore us!" The pirates yelled at the boy who was asking Coby for food.

"Okay kid that's the last straw you're going to die!"

The two pirates attacked Luffy while his back was turned. Suddenly they froze in place their bodies shook slightly before their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and foam formed at their mouths before they collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Man, what's their problem, attacking someone right after they're nap."

Coby was both amazed and terrified of the older boy. Coby was trying to gain his composure and managed to muster out a question.

"Who are you?" asked the little pink-haired boy.

"Hmmm? Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man that's going to be the king." He said

"N-Nice to meet you Luffy I'm Coby." Said the little boy suddenly a load roar was heard

"You wouldn't know where I could get something to eat would you?" Luffy asked while holding his hand to his stomach making the point that he is hungry.

"Umm… I guess there could be some food in the storage, follow me."

"Cool! Thanks Coby!" said the happy Luffy.

* * *

Back with Nami she had effectively made it to the side of the ship without running into anybody. Seeing a rope that was used to cross over from Alvida's ship Nami grabbed it and swung over. After sneaking around and making sure no one was on board she was at the door that leads to the storage room where all the treasure was probably kept. Just as she was about to open the door a pirate came out and she gave a cute little yelp and stepped back in surprise.

The pirate looked surprised as she did. He began looking up and down the girl trying to recall if he had seen her before.

"I don't remember seeing you here before" said the pirate as he was inspecting the orange-haired woman, though his eyes stopped when they landed on her breasts causing a large blush to appear on his face.

"Oh I'm new here could you show me around?" Nami asked sweetly

"Sure I guess" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Taking advantage of his distracted state she kicked him right in the cojones, hard. The poor bastard was down for the count before he even knew what had hit him.

She quickly ran past the unconscious body down to the storage room. What she saw gave her an expression of disappointment and excitement. She saw a pile of treasure of decent size, she was beaming with joy as she quickly ran to grab a bag and stuff the treasure inside.

"Alright not that that's taken care of, it's time to find Luffy and get out of here." Nami said as she headed out

"stop right there you bitch!" several pirates said as they cut off her escape rout

"Shit" Nami said "guess I have to fight now"

* * *

They walked for about a minute until they reached a dark room with an opening in the middle. Luffy walked over and peeked over the edge. His mouth then started pouring with drool once he saw all the food that was just sitting there, waiting to be eaten.

He then jumped down and opened a barrel revealing some fruit and began happily one biting the fruit. He looked over to see a nervous Coby and remembered that he was with those pirates and that they were about to hit him.

He then began asking, "Hey Coby, why were you with those pirates?"

Coby's head was flushed red from embarrassment. Coby was recalling how he ended up on the pirate ship to begin with. Guessing that Luffy was a trustworthy guy, seeming as how he had that much power but didn't attack Coby, he decided that he could tell him.

"Well, I went out fishing two years ago,but it wasn't a fishing boat I got on. It was a pirate ship. They would have killed me if I hadn't agreed to be their cabin boy" Coby finished with a sigh of angst.

Luffy just stared at Coby with unblinking eyes. It was awkwardly silent for a couple seconds before Luffy burst into a hysterical laughter. He was laughing so hard that tears were falling from his eyes. Coby didn't take it too lightly and began blushing furiously from embarrassment. While laughing, Luffy managed to say a couple words which only made Coby blush even more.

"You're stupid" he said jokingly and his laughter started to die down. "Haven't you ever thought of trying to escape?"

"I have but the thought of being caught trying to escape from Alvida-sama stops me from trying every time."

There was another long awkward moment of silence between the two. After a few seconds Luffy burst into laughter again because of how cowardly Coby is.

The thing Luffy said next shocked Coby and if one could die from embarrassment then Coby would surely be dead.

"You're a coward and a crybaby, I don't like you" Luffy said with a giant grin while shoving more food in his mouth.

Coby didn't say anything for a few moments and then asked a question which turned the atmosphere into a serious one.

"Well, when you were fighting those pirates I bet you were scared too." Coby exclaimed at Luffy

"There is no way I'd be scared by a couple of weaklings like those and besides, if they were strong than I would not be scared of dying anyways. As long as I'm fighting for my dream I don't mind dying." Luffy said while he looked at Coby

Coby was wondering what his dream was so he asked him, "So what's your dream Luffy?"

Luffy took off his hat and looked at the hat with a proud expression and simply answered, "I gonna be The Pirate King."

After hearing those words Coby looked at Luffy with a shocked expression."B-but to do that you'd have to make the whole world your oyster!"

"Yup"

"You would have to obtain; Wealth, Fame and Power! Not to mention you would have to enter the Grand Line and find the One Piece! Luffy every pirate in the world is after the One Piece!"

"So am I." Luffy said

"It's Impossible! It can't be done!" **BONK** Luffy hit Coby as lightly as he could on his head "Ow why'd you hit me?"

"You were hysterical."

"Why do you want to be a pirate anyway Luffy?"

Luffy grabbed his straw hat and looked at it "It's always been a dream of mine to be a pirate. Besides I made a promise to gather a crew, become a great pirate and find the One Piece. and if I die along the way that's OK."

"Hey Luffy, you think I could accomplish my dream if I try and am prepared to risk my life?" Coby asked with a quiet voice. he was touched by what Luffy had said.

"I know you can do it Coby, shihihihihi. Anyways, what's your dream?" Luffy asked casually.

"I want to become a marine!" Coby said with words full of pride.

"A marine?" Luffy asked to confirm what he had heard.

"Yeah it's always been my dream to catch bad people and protect society."

"That's cool! You go accomplish your dream of becoming a marine!"

"Really Luffy, you think I can do it?"

"Who knows"

"I will do it. I'm gonna be a Marine, then one day I'm gonna capture Alvida!" Coby declared

Luffy jerked slightly after Coby said that. "Get Down!" he yelled as he pulled Coby to the ground. **KA-BASH** a giant iron club smashed through the room destroying it

"Who are you going to capture Coby!?" the large (seriously she's the size of a dwarf planet. I wouldn't be surprised if she had her own gravitational pull) and imposing figure of Alvida said.

Coby was shaking like a scared little puppy right now, where the hell did all that confidence that he had go? "A-alvida-sama"

"So that's the bounty hunter you hired? I must say he isn't much to look at and he certainly isn't Roronoa Zoro."Alvida said "I'll give you this one chance to repent Coby. Who is the fairest in all the seas?"

"L-lady Alvida you-" but he was cut off by out loveable idiot

"Hey coby who's this fat ugly old hag?" he asked as he pointed at Alvida. Everyone except Luffy face faulted at this, no one had ever insulted Alvida and certainly not like that.

"Luffy take that back! Throughout the whole ocean Lady Alvida is" his mind flashed back to what Luffy said earlier "Lady Alvida is the ugliest dwarf planet I have ever seen!" he yelled out

To say Alvida was pissed would be an understatement. She made the angriest person in the world look like happy even on their worst day right now.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she yelled as she prepared to bring the club down on the boy's head

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Coby screamed 'there I said it, now there is no taking it back! I am totally going to die now!'

"MEN KILL THOSE TWO! THEN BRING ME THEIR HEADS!"

"Nice job Coby, I'll take it from here" Luffy said as he stepped forward to fight the oncoming mob.

* * *

Nami stared down about fifteen pirates.

"I suppose you guys won't just let me go?" Nami asked while in an innocent sexy pose

"W-we can't let you" one of the Pirates said with a heavy blush.

"Y-yeah that's our treasure you can't just steal it!" another said

"I guess we have to do this the hard way then." Nami sighed as she put the treasure bag down and pulled out her staff

"Come on girly you honestly think you can beat all of us?" a Pirate laughed "we out number you."

"Yeah you do but I outmatch you all." Nami said as she cocked her right fist back. Almost instantly it turned light blue with small bits of lightning jumping of slightly

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the pirates asked/demanded

"Supreme Thunder" Nami said as she threw her fist forward. **BOOM** an enormous torrent of pure lightning was unleashed upon the pirates deep frying them, but it didn't stop there. It tore through the port side of the pirate ship and into the cruise ship, effectively frying the pirates that just engaged Luffy and as luck would have it Luffy had his rubber abilities active at the time.

**BZZT **Nami flashed next to Luffy with a sheepish look on her face said, "Sorry about that Luffy."

Luffy just laughed as he turned to the remaining crew on the ship Alvida and her crew was scared shitless that kid had just taken that massive stream of lightning and survived

"What the hell are you?" Alvida asked

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy said

"What!?"

"Are you serious Luffy?" Coby asked

"Yeah, see?" Luffy said as he stretched his cheeks

"GET HIM!" Alvida roared

Her remaining crew charged Luffy, swords and Axes ready to take his head.

"Uh-oh" Luffy said as he began to run away grabbing the mast while he did stretching his arm in the process "Just kidding, Gum Gum…"

"Huh?" the pirates said as they looked from his out stretched arm to him and back again

"ROCKET!" **WHAM** Luffy yelled as he flew into the pirates knocking them to the deck unconscious "Who's next?" he said

"DIE BRAT!" Alvida yelled as she brought her club down on his head "Never let your guard down brat." She said with a triumphant grin. She didn't notice that it had absolutely no affect on him

"Neither should you" a voice said behind her

She turned around only to see the orange haired girl bringing her staff around **WACK** Nami clocked Alvida right in the face

Alvida forced herself up and glared at this bitch "How dare you! I'll have your heart on a spit for this!"

"You may want to move from that spot." Nami said

"What?"

"I'm just saying if I was you (thank God I am not) I would move from that spot."

"That's just what I was thinking." The dwarf planet said as she began to charge towards Nami

"I meant the other way." Nami said as she sidestepped out of the way revealing Luffy's fist heading right at Alvida

"PISTOL!" ** BAM** Luffy's fist connected with the lady pirate sending her flying to who knows where.

With their captain defeated Luffy turned to the rest of the Alvida Pirates and said, "Prepare a boat for Coby! He's going to join the marines!" Alvida's crew quickly did as they were told. Once the boat was prepared Luffy and Nami set sail with Coby.

It was the middle of the night as the three sailed to the nearest marine island Nami began to remember all that had happened when they were sailing in the New World and how Arlong almost killed them. Normally this didn't affect her but tonight it made Nami start to cry. Her soft crying was just enough to wake the sleeping Luffy. Knowing just what to do to comfort Nami he pulled her into a tight embrace, arms protectively around her as his hands instinctively drew circles on her back.

"Luffy" Nami said quietly "Promise me everything will be OK."

"It's OK Nami. Everything is going-"

"How do you know that? How do you know nobody's going to die again?" she was answered when a familiar straw hat was placed on her head.

"You worry too much Nami." Luffy replied eventually the sandman was able to send them off. They both fell asleep with Nami still in Luffy's arms.

The next morning Coby woke first when he saw Luffy and Nami he gasped he hadn't thought the two were that close. His gasp was enough to wake up Luffy and Nami who instantly backed away from each other with bright red faces. They both glared at the laughing Coby and that glare was enough to tell Coby to never speak of this again.

Once they got a hold of themselves Coby said, "We're near the marine base on the island that captured the pirate hunter Zoro I hear he's a real monster." Coby said the last part with a quiver in his voice.

Nami smiled as she asked, "What did he do to get called a monster?"

Coby didn't like the way Nami was smiling so he turned to Luffy and said, "rumor says he's like a blood hound he wonders around the sea and hunts down fugitives." Coby finished by saying, "he's a monster in the form of a man, so you two shouldn't even think of recruiting him."

"Blood hound? Please the man can get lost looking for the bathroom." Nami said under her breath as she crossed her arms.

"Shishishishishishi" Luffy laughed since it was true

"You're no better!" she yelled as she bonked him on the head again.

Nami smirked looked at Luffy and said, "You know if he's called a monster he must be strong so that makes him perfect for recruiting."

Luffy nodded his head saying, "If he's a good person then he can join my crew."

Coby waved his hands in front of himself as he shouted, "he's arrested because he's a bad person."

Nami and Luffy looked at each other before Nami said, "Remember this Coby someone is not bad just because of a rumor or what the marines say, just like there are good and bad pirates there are also good and bad marines and world officials if you don't believe me then maybe one day you can ask Luffy's grandfather vice admiral Monkey D. Garp and he'll tell you the same thing."

Coby was shocked not just by the fact that Luffy's grandfather was a famous marine but also by what Nami said about pirates and the marines, but before he could say anything their two tiny boats made it to the island docks. As they walked into the town Luffy praised Coby's navigation skills but Coby just shook his head at the praise saying, "That was just basic navigation I'm sure Nami- san is much better."

Nami grinned and nodded at the praise before saying, "you still did good Coby and your already much better than this guy." She pointed at Luffy and then sighed, "I swear he'd be totally lost without me, but still he does have a better sense of direction than someone I've met."

While she didn't say whom this someone was Luffy laughed knowing she was referring to Zoro who could get lost walking in a straight line.

He then turned to Coby and said, "let's go eat I'm hungry."

Nami just glared and hit Luffy in the head saying, "That doesn't mean a thing you're always hungry and never satisfied." But before she could say anything else her own stomach growled. Luffy and Coby both laughed, as Nami turned red from the embarrassing betrayal of her stomach.

Once they had found a restaurant and Luffy had eaten almost all the food the restaurant had Luffy looked at Coby smiled and said, "This is where we'll go our separate ways Coby, you do your best and I know you'll be a great marine."

A crying Coby then said, "I will! Thank you so much Luffy- san and Nami- san you have to become great pirates too, although we'll be enemies in the future."

Turning to Nami who was sitting beside him Luffy asked, "You think Zoro will be at the marine base if we go there?" although he already knew the answer he still felt like asking. But before Nami could answer there was a loud crash as many of the restaurant customers backed against the wall on the opposite side of Luffy, Nami, and Coby.

Coby leaned over and whispered to Luffy, "looks like we can't yell the name Zoro." Coby then said, "I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base." At the mention of Morgan all the customers of the restaurant all fled out the door.

Walking down the street Luffy was laughing loudly, "What an interesting restaurant I gotta go there again." Nami could only sigh at Luffy's attitude he was the same as ever.

Unlike Luffy and Nami Coby was worried saying, "That's strange. I have a bad feeling about this. " he looked worriedly at the two pirates and said, "I could understand why they were scarred after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name since he could escape at any time but why would they be afraid of a marine lieutenant too?"

Luffy just said, "Well he could have done something bad, right?"

Coby looked appalled and shouted, "That's impossible!"

Nami then hit Coby on the head as she glared down at him and said, "Did you already forget what I told you earlier today, and also no shouting in a restaurant." She then hit him on the head a second time.

They continued to walk until they got to the gates of the local marine base. Luffy turned to Coby and said, "It looks pretty ugly up close. They should really fire their decorator."

Nami nodded her head in agreement and gently said, "Go ahead Coby, Luffy and I have to go find this monster."

Coby stuttered, "B-but I'm not ready yet! Besides that incident at the restaurant got me thinking…"

But before he could finish he heard Luffy say, "I wonder where he is?" When Coby looked towards Luffy he saw that he had climbed up on the wall and was looking for Zoro.

Coby looked at Nami and asked, "Is he always like this, if so then I feel bad for his crew."

Nami laughed and shock her head saying, "he isn't that bad he does act childishly at times but he also knows when to be serious and use his head, it doesn't hurt that he is very strong." This was very surprising to Coby as he realized just how much he had misjudged Luffy.

Before he could reply Luffy had jumped off the wall and was running down the street shouting back, "I saw something it could be Zoro."

When they go to were Zoro supposedly was Luffy climbed up on the wall and when he saw Zoro he turned his head towards Nami and said, "climb on up Nami you can see him from here."

Before she could say anything in protest Luffy picked her up and before she could even scream she was sitting on Luffy's shoulders looking over the wall.

Nami hit Luffy on the head shouting, "next time warn me first" then she softly and soothingly said, "Idiot".

Luffy laughed and said, "Your red face looks pretty." Nami's face got even redder at hearing that." But before she could do or say anything Coby who had been peeking over the wall fell off out of fright.

Nami looked at Coby and asked, "What's wrong Coby?"

A shaking Coby answered, "it-it's him! Roronoa Zoro! Th-th-that black bandana and cloth around his waist, and that intimidating aura! It's Zoro!"

Nami looked at the ropes and said, "Why is he all tied up? Those ropes look pretty easy to break."

A horrified Coby shouted, "S-Stop joking, if you free him he could make a mess in the town and even kill you!"

Then Zoro said, "hey you! Could you please come over here and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted."

Luffy then said, "He's smiling" a frightened Coby was hanging as low as he could on the wall now with his eyes just peeking above the wall.

Zoro then said, "I'll repay you if you do." At this Nami scowled inwardly thinking about all the debt he had owed her and never paid. He then said, "I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards I'm not lying, I'll keep my word."

'Yeah right what about the three hundred thousand belli you still owe me?' Nami thought to herself

A shaking Coby said, "Don't do It Luffy-san don't be tricked by his words! If you free him he'll kill us and escape!"

Luffy and Nami both smiled as Luffy said, "he can't kill me I'm much stronger than him.'

Coby just cried, "he's really hopeless!" right then a ladder popped up next to Coby and a little girl climbed up turned to Luffy, Coby, and Nami and put a finger to her mouth to tell them to be quiet. The little girl then jumped down into the courtyard where Zoro was despite Coby telling her it was dangerous.

Zoro then asked, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Coby turned to Luffy and said, "Luffy-san go stop her she could be killed!"

Luffy just responded, "Do it yourself."

Zoro looked at the little girl and said, "Do you want something? Get lost!"

The girl smiled and held out two rice balls and said, "Uh big brother I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time right?"

At this point Nami had jumped down into the courtyard and was walking over to the little girl. The girl held up the rice balls to Zoro saying, "This is the first time I made rice balls…"

Zoro shouted, "I'm not hungry! Go away!" The little girl looked ready to cry when Zoro said, "I don't want it leave me! I'll kill you if you don't go!"

Nami had assembled her staff ready to hit Zoro for being mean to the little girl, but then a snide voice said, "Roronoa Zoro! Don't pick on little kids or else I'll have to tell my father."

Luffy in an emotionless tone said, "a weirdo came." Coby was happy to see said weirdo thinking that meant the little girl was safe. Nami was standing protectively behind the little girl.

Zoro then said, "tch if it isn't the lieutenant's bastard son."

The weirdo glared and said, "bastard? Don't get cocky my daddy is a marine lieutenant!" he then bent down to the little girl and taking one of her rice balls despite her telling him not to said, "hello little girl these rice balls look pretty tasty." As soon as he took a bite of it the weirdo spit it out saying, "horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You're supposed to use salt in these things."

The little girl with tears in her eyes said, "But-But I though they'll taste better if they're sweet!"

The weirdo responded saying, "How could someone eat something like this?" But when he tried to take the second one from the little girl **WHAM** Nami hit him in the head with her staff. Coby was shocked by Nami's actions while Luffy was smiling at them. The little girl was still crying from the mean things the weirdo had said.

The weirdo glared at Nami and the little girl and said, "Awe ... Don't cry! If your older sister" here he pointed at Nami, thinking the two were related, "Apologizes and does a favor for me I'll forgive you." He continued to glare at Nami but now there was a sign of lust in his eyes. That lust was enough to make Luffy really angry and before anyone noticed he had released a blast of Haki knocking out the weirdo and his marine escort.

Luffy then grabbed Coby and jumped into the courtyard with an angry look still on his face. He then looked at Nami who just nodded showing she was fine. With that he calmed down and looked at Zoro.

Zoro glared at Luffy and asked, "That's a neat little trick how'd you do it?"

Luffy smiled and said, "that was just a little bit of my Haki, why don't you tell us why you haven't left even though you could easily escape, if I like your answer I might let you join my pirate crew."

Zoro not understanding what Luffy meant by Haki Zoro ignored him, and instead answered the second part of what Luffy said, "heh so you just gave up on life and became a crook huh?"

Luffy angrily responded saying, "It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

Zoro smiled and said, "I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of! I could survive even if you don't help me I just need to stay alive for one month then that bastard; he looked in the direction of the unconscious Helemppo promised to let me go after-words. I'm going to do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"

Luffy smiled and nodded appearing to accept what Zoro was saying but really he was waiting till later when Zoro would change his mind and join Luffy and Nami. As Luffy was tuning to leave Zoro looked at the little girl and said, "give me that rice ball" the little girl handed the rice ball to Luffy who put it in Zoro's open mouth. Once he had swallowed the rice ball Zoro turned to the little girl and said, "The rice ball tastes very good. Thank you very much."

This made the girl smile as Luffy and them left and she turned to Zoro and asked, "you really liked it?" when Zoro nodded she said, "that makes me so happy!"

Afterwards Coby said, "I guess he isn't really that horrible a person as his reputation says."

The little girl nodded and said, "he isn't, brother didn't do anything wrong it's just that the people in this town are afraid of him." Then in a guilty voice she said, "He got arrested because of me he killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because Helemppo let his wolf run around and everyone got scared."

Nami smiled and said, "You're right he isn't a bad person." The little girl smiled and hugged Nami; Nami smiled and patted the girl on the head.

The little girl then said, "The only bad people are Morgan and his son, you'll get executed if you disobey them so everyone is afraid of them."

Just then the loud voice of Helemppo was heard saying, "Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my daddy!" he then looked at all the bowing people and said, "Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro I'm going to publicly execute him in three days, I'll use him to set an example for all of you it's going to be interesting."

Luffy went over to Helemppo and in an angry voice asked, "Didn't you say you were going to let him go after a month?"

Helemppo started laughing and said, "I was only joking with him. Only an idiot would believe that."

**WHAM** Luffy hit him right in the face so hard there was a fist indented in Helmeppo's face. Coby was about to rush forward to try and calm Luffy but Nami grabbed him

"Stay here Coby Luffy has already decided what he is going to do and there is no changing his mind." Coby looked at Nami and just by the expression on her face he could tell she agreed with Luffy.

Luffy turned to Coby and Nami and in a determined voice, and ignoring the ranting Helemppo in the background, said, "Zoro is going to join my crew." Nami nodded in agreement.

"You got it Captain."

TO BE CONTINUED

BUST OUT ZORO! THE SHOWDOWN WITH "AX HAND" MORGAN

**A/N: **Just so you all know now that school has started back up I can get back into a rhythm for writing and posting my stories. In other words hope for updates at least once a week, I can post two a week, maybe three if I get lucky.


	5. SHOWDOWN WITH AX-HAND MORGAN

Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything!

**A/N**: I meant to get this updated sooner but I ended up being distracted by Nemo and spending time with my family (mostly my grandparents) but now I'm back I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Here is chapter 4 Again please reread and review.

King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky

[Insert One Piece opening 15: We Go!]

BUST OUT ZORO! SHOWDOWN WITH "AX HAND" MORGAN!

_Luffy turned to Coby and Nami and in a determined voice, and ignoring the ranting Helemppo in the background, said, "Zoro is going to join my crew." Nami nodded in agreement while Coby tried, without success, to calm Luffy down._

"_You got it Captain."_

Luffy and Nami ran out the bar and headed to the prison yard.

"Luffy I'm gonna go get that map of the Grandline they have stashed away here." Nami said

"I'll get Zoro then." Luffy said as they split up.

Luffy arrived at the parade grounds and ran up to Zoro.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, after I release you, you will become my nakama." Luffy said while grinning.

"You can't just decide that by yourself!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"Of course I can. I'm your Captain." Luffy said with full confidence.

Zoro simply sweat dropped and looked at the goofy 17 year old.

"Hey, you used a katana right?" Luffy stated questioningly.

"Yea, but that bastard Helmeppo took 'em."

"I'll go get it for you, and then you'll _have_ to be my nakama Shishishishishishi." Luffy smirked as he stormed off to the base.

"THAT'S BLACKMAIL YOU BASTARD!" Zoro yelled after Luffy 'Is that kid really going to attack the base by himself?_' _Zoro thought as he looked at the scrawny kid who was getting farther away. "That's one dumb pirate"

"Aright where were Zoro's swords again?" Luffy asked himself "Oh yeah that idiot son for captain what's his name has them in his room."

Luffy ran towards the ugly Marine building "this is a Marine base right?" he wondered "where the heck are all the Marines?" suddenly he heard voices atop the tall Marine tower "maybe they're up there." **BWOING **he streatched his arm all the way up to the edge

"Gomu Gomu no ROCKET!" he yelled as he launched himself upward. Unfortunately he over shot "uh oh I over shot." He said as he flew beyond the building

"What the hell?"

"It came from below?"

He grabbed the rope connected to a large statue of Marine Captain "Ax-hand" Morgan. Unfortunately due to physics and momentum Luffy ended up pulling the statue down smashing it

"um sorry." He said

**KRASH** "SEIZE HIM I'LL HAVE HIS HEART!" Marine captain Morgan ordered

"Yessir!"

"Daddy that's the guy that hit me! If you killed him earlier this wouldn't have happ-"

"I've been looking for you." Luffy said as he grabbed Helmeppo and ran into the base. "Where are Zoro's swords?"

"They're in my room." Helmeppo cried

"where's that?"

"We passed by it just now."

**WHAK** "you idiot why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"OW you just hit me again!"

As Luffy was running with Helmeppo, he ran literally into Nami. Nami hadn't noticed him running towards her and slammed right into him.

"Luffy? What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to find Zoro's swords."

"Ok but why do you have him." She asked pointing at Helmeppo

"Zoro said this guy has his swords"

"Right and I take it you are the reason that all the Marines are now running around the base?"

"Yeah I guess that was my doing." Luffy said as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "You find that map?"

"No Buggy the Clown has it."

"Then I guess we're going there next."

"You There Stop!" several marines demanded as they piinted their rifles at the two pirates. "Release the Captain's son now."

Luffy merely put Helmeppo between the rifles and himself "if you want to shoot us go ahead"

"No you idiots don't shoot!"

"Damn that guy, using Helmeppo as a shield."

When Luffy finally got to Helmeppo's room he saw the 3 swords leaning on the wall, he grabbed all three and heard a commotion outside the window. "Oh no Coby!"

* * *

"AAAAH! I'VE BEEN SHOT!" Coby screamed as he clutched the bullet wound on his left shoulder.

"Oh good you're alive. Now get out of here before the really kill you." Zoro said to the pink haired boy

"I can't do that." Coby said as he got back up and started to untie Zoro "The marines are planning to execute you three days from now"

"WHAT!? The Idiot son of Morgan promised-"

"That was a lie"

**CHAK** the sound of rifles was heard. Both turned and found themselves facing about two dozen Marines and Ax hand Morgan himself.

"Roronoa Zoro!" The Captain said "Your feeble attempt at escaping ends here! You and your two conspirators shall be executed in the name of Justice. Men Prepare to fire!"

"Yessir!"

'Shit I can't die! Not here! Not Now!' Zoro thought as he remembered the final day he spent with Kuina. He remembered their promise and his vow to be the greatest swordsman for her when she died.

"FIRE!"

"AAAAAAAHHH"

'DAMN!'

**DOOM** a lone figure landed between them and the marines just in time as two dozen bullets struck the man.

"You!"

"Luffy!"

"Straw Hat." Morgan growled.

**WOING** Luffy's back stretched out from the force of the bullets "Heh"

"BULLETS DON'T WORK ON ME!" Luffy yelled as he shot the bullets back much to the shock of everyone present.

"Oi! What the Hell are you!" Zoro asked, demanding to know what the hell just happened.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy, the man that's gonna be King of the Pirates!" the rubber pirate said with a large grin. "Here are your swords" Luffy said while holding the swords out to Zoro. "Now you just have to keep your end of the agreement."

"How did you know I use Santoryou?" said Zoro.

"Lucky guess" Luffy said as attempted to untie Zoro. "Damn these knots are tight"

"Why are you so dead set on me joining you?"

"Well I did say that you **have** to join me now that I got your swords. Your other option is to let the Marines kill you now."

"I guess you aren't leaving me many options. You must be the son of the Devil himself, I guess I'll become a pirate." Zoro said with a smirk

"Alright this will be fun! Just like the old days!" Luffy declared joyfully

"Old days?" Zoro asked

"Uh never mind." Luffy said avoiding the topic.

"Ah did I faint?" Coby asked as he got back up "AAAAHHH! LUFFY ZORO WATCH OUT!" he screamed when he noticed the Marines charging them

"Alright I got your left arm untied!"

"DON'T STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT GIVE ME MY SWORDS!"

**CLANG** the Marines brought down their swords only to be stopped by none other than Roronoa Zoro.

"The first one who moves dies." He said sinisterly

"EEEEEPP!" several marines shrieked in fear

"Alright I am officially an outlaw now." Zoro said to Luffy casually as if their weren't two dozen marines on top of him "But remember this, if you do anything to jeopardize my dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman, I'll cut you down." Zoro stated with a demonic aura.

Luffy just grinned and nodded "The World's Greatest Swordsman sounds perfect since your captain's gonna be the Pirate King. Anything else would make me look bad."

"Heh I guess we both have boulders between our legs if that's truly your goal."

"HURRY UP AND FINISH THOSE TWO!" Morgan yelled

"Zoro get down" Luffy said as he cocked back his leg "Gomu Gomu no…WHIP" **THWAK** his leg caught all the Marines and threw them flat on their backs at Morgan's feet.

"Just what are you?" Zoro asked

"I am a rubber man."

"a rubber man?"

"Damn how are we supposed to fight those two."

"whoever was whinng just now shoot yourself in the head Now!" Morgan ordered "That's an Order!"

"What?" Luffy, Zoro and Coby thought.

"I got this" Luffy said as he charged the Marine captain "hey your fight is with me" **WHAM** Luffy threw a punch at Morgans head but he blacked with his Ax

"you damn brat Don't you know who I am?" The captain demanded "I am Marine Captain 'Ax-hand' Morgan!"

"Nice to meet you I'm Monkey D Luffy"

"DIE!" **SLICE** Morgan swung but missed Luffy. Instead he sliced the fence and part of the nearby wall.

**WHAM **Luffy kicked the man right in the face.

"You bastard! GO TO HELL!" He yelled as he brought his ax down on the Pirate

Luffy just stood there and raised his right arm "Busoshoku: Koka" his arm turned black

**CLANG **Ax met arm to the shock of all present **KRAK **small cracks appeared all over the Ax **KRESH** it fell to pieces

"WHA-" But Morgan was cut short as Luffy flipped up and slammed his knee into the side of the Marine's head knocking him to the ground.

"You and these Marines are ruining Coby's dream" Luffy said as he grabbed the man by the collar and cocked back his fist which turned completely black.

"STRAW HAT DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE OR I WILL SHOOT THE BOY!"

Luffy turned around to see Helmeppo holding a pistol to Coby's head. He knew Helmeppo didn't have it in him to actually kill someone so there really wasn't anything to be worried about.

"IT'S OK LUFFY I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE!" Coby called out trying to reassure his friend.

"I know" Luffy said with a grin ignoring the fact that Morgan was standing behind him with a sword in his left hand ready to slice of the rubber man's head. **BA-BUMP** Luffy unleashed his power knocking Helmeppo out.

**KRAK-BOOM** a bolt of lightning fell from heaven and struck the Marine just before his blade toughed Luffy's neck

"Nice one Nami." Luffy said as she appeared right behind him in a flash of lightning

"my pleasure captain." The orange haired girl said.

Zoro looked at the Marines who looked as though they pissed their pants. He then looked at Nami, this girl was powerful most likely she had abilities like his captain and since they seem to know each other it was safe to assume she was part of the crew as well.

"If you still want to arrest and kill us bring it on" all the marines looked at each other before they began cheering that they're captain was defeated.

"I guess they were just being forced to do all those things because of their captain." Zoro stated.

"Come on Zoro, Let's go back to town and pack up. I bet you're hungry." Luffy said with a toothy grin. Just like that Zoro collapsed to the ground "Oh no Zoro are you OK?"

"Not good I haven't eaten in so long"

Back in Town Zoro and Luffy are stuffing their faces full of food, while Nami and Coby ate more like human beings did.

"Damn I'm stuffed!"

"see you would have never survived a month" Luffy said as he shoved more food into his mouth

"Funny that you seem hungrier than Zoro" Nami said

"So Luffy do you have a boat?" Zoro asked before drinking down some beer.

"It's out in the harbor, It's small right now but we'll get a huge one." Luffy said imagining the huge ship he wanted.

"Hahahaha and how do you plan on doing that?" Zoro said laughing at Luffy's lack of planning.

"I don't know we'll figure that out later, Shishishi."

"First we need to go to Orange town and get a Map to the Grand Line." Nami said "as for a ship there's a girl I know on a certain Island who might just have one for us."

Just as they were enjoying themselves, marines walked into the bar. They looked pretty serious and had more reinforcements outside just in case if things got ugly. One marine walked up, who looked like the commanding officer.

"Is it true that you are pirates?" the marine asked with a serious tone.

"Yea we're pirates." Luffy said

"We are grateful that you saved us from Morgan, but we are marines and must live out our duty of catching pirates. However, instead of capturing you, we simply ask you to leave." said the Marine, feeling somewhat guilty that they had to do this.

The townspeople in the bar and outside were complaining that their saviors were being asked to leave and mistreated. However, Luffy didn't care and nodded to Zoro and Nami. They started to pack up and grab some food for the journey. They thanked the little girl's mom for the food and made his way to the door.

"Hey, see that little pink-haired boy over there, he wants to be a marine, mind giving him a job?" said Nami.

The marine nodded and walked up to Coby. Coby was shocked that Nami just asked him that. They knew that being a marine was Coby's dream and he was about to fulfill his dream.

"So little boy, you want to be a marine do you?" the marine said with an intense gaze.

Coby simply nodded.

"Sir are you sure this is a good Idea. This boy was just recommended by a pirate to be a Marine. I propose we do a background check on him."

"Oh if you want to know his past I can tell you" Luffy said as he turned around "See there was this really huge Pirate lady named Alvida, I think, and for two years Coby-"

**WHAM **"Shut Up!" Coby yelled as he punched Luffy in the head

"Why you." Luffy growled as he began to beat on Coby

"LUFFY STOP!" Nami yelled but Zoro held his sword out in front of her

"Just watch"

"ENOUGH! IT IS CLEAR THAT YOU ARE NOT COMRADES SO PLEASE LEAVE THIS TOWN BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT LETTING YOU GO!" the Lieutenant ordered

"Come on Luffy" Zoro said as he dragged the rubber pirate out the door

As Luffy Nami and Zoro were sailing out of the harbor they heard the marines.

"Men, Salute!" the marine said as all the men saluted among them was Coby front and center.

Luffy just gave a toothy grin and waved back like a maniac. "SEE YA" is what Luffy said as the three pirates left their site.

TO BE CONTINUED!

ARRIVAL AT ORANGE TOWN! ENTER BUGGY THE CLOWN!

* * *

End chapter 4

I'll try to get my chapters up quicker but I seem to b putting more focus into _Rise of the Kaizoukage_ at the moment. I think it would be easier if I only make the chapters 2000 words long that way I can get them done sooner and updated quicker. Please Review, Favorite, Follow what ever you have to. and spend time with your families especially with your grandparents like I do. I treasure every moment with them.


	6. ENTER BUGGY THE CLOWN

**Disclaimer: ** Oda owns all that is One Piece; I own none of it sadly, thought that's probably a good thing, I am nowhere near Oda's level of writing.

**A/N:** From this point of I will try to have a new chapter of _Rise of the Kaizoukage_ every Wednesday or Thursday and a new chapter of _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_ every Friday or Saturday night (except this one), and emphasis on TRY.

On another note Buggy has become a Shichibukai. Pick up that phone because I freaking called it! in honor of that I made Buggy much more badass and deadly yet still try to retain his comical presence.

King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky

[Insert One Piece opening 15: We Go!]

ARRIVAL AT ORANGE TOWN! ENTER BUGGY THE CLOWN!

When we last left our heroes they had just left the Marine base once commanded by the infamous "Ax-hand" Morgan. Currently they were on their way to Orange Town to get a map to the Grand Line from the Infamous Pirate Buggy the Clown.

Zoro just chilled with his two new crewmembers, being a pirate was new to him so he didn't really know how to act. "So where are we going again?"

Nami looked up from the map and compass She stole, err I mean borrowed, from the Marines. "I already told you we are heading to Orange Town; there is a map to the Grand Line there that we will need."

"I'm so hungry" Luffy said as he hung off the figure head dangerously close to the water, though that didn't bug him all he had to do was switch to the Mizu Mizu no mi and poof no problem.

"Luffy you just ate an hour ago save the food for when we need it." Nami said

"Hey Zoro are there any fishing poles on this boat?"

"I don't think so why?"

"Cause if we go fishing maybe we'll catch a sea monster. Then we'll have all the meat we'll ever need." Luffy grinned

"Catching a sea monster doesn't guarantee meat Luffy, someone still has to cook it." Nami said

Zoro just leaned back and watched the scene in front of him unfold, somehow this all felt familiar to him but he couldn't be sure. "And once we get this map then what? We go to the Grand Line?"

"Hell Yeah we are!" Luffy said **BONK** Nami hit him on the head

"Idiot we can't go just yet, first we need some important positions filled."

"Oh yeah, we need a Ship a Pirate flag, a musician, a cook, a doctor…" Luffy started rambling and counting on his fingers

"So having a flag and musician ranks higher on his list than a cook?" Zoro asked

"Don't ask me why. Any way we should be arriving shortly." Nami said as a dark shape appeared on the horizon.

"Hey Luffy" Zoro whispered to Luffy

"Yeah"

"Are you and Nami hiding something?" Zoro asked. Even though they tried to hide it well Zoro noticed something going on.

"N-no we aren't hiding anything." Luffy said though he was sweating profusely, whistling and even looking off to the side.

"Dude you can't lie can you? Just tell me"

"I have three devil fruit powers."

"What?"

"I don't just stretch, I can create shockwaves or tremors, and I can become and control water."

"What are you boys talking about?" Nami asked scaring them

"I just told Zoro about my powers." Luffy said. "Zoro how would you like to learn how to use Haki?"

"what?" Zoro asked

"That's actually a good idea Luffy…" Nami said then a thought came into her head "Who are you and what the Hell did you do to Luffy!" She demanded as she began to strangle him

"Ack!" Luffy gasped

"Hahahahahahaha!" Zoro laughed

Unknown to the Straw Hat Pirates, Orange town had been completely overtaken by the Buggy Pirates. The Villagers were currently ready to revolt against the Pirates.

"I've had it with those Pirates! This is our town, not theirs I say we take it back!" One of the Villagers yelled

"Don't be foolish!" The Mayor yelled "You know how strong they are! You'll all be killed!"

"Sorry Mayor but we have had enough."

"Let's take back our Town!" the man yelled raising a spear. With that two dozen villagers headed towards the town intent on taking it back.

"RRRRAAAAAAHH!"`

"Captain those villagers are coming this way!" Cabaji said to Buggy.

"You all stay back I'll handle this flashily" the clown said as he got up from his throne and jumped off the bar's roof. "Gyahahahahahaha"

After five brutal minutes the villagers were all down on the ground. Some looked like they were shot with cannons at point blank range others had knifes sticking out of them others had slash marks but one thing was certain they were dead. Buggy stood triumphantly over their corpses when he noticed that one of them was still alive.

"Well what do we have here?" Buggy said as he lifted him up by the throat "I must be losing my touch at massacres if you survived that"

"Go to hell!" **KREEEK** "Ack!" the man coughed up blood as Buggy clutched his throat tighter

"Well that's not very nice. If I was a nun I would have stuck a bar of soap in your mouth. But since I don't have any soap this will do flashily." He said as he pulled off his nose. Instantly he hand another red round nose right where his previous one was. He forced open the villager's mouth as he put the ball into his mouth "Careful not to break it." The Clown pirate then threw the poor man into a building, in the process the man bit down on the ball.

**KABOOOOOOOM** it exploded in a roaring inferno obliterating everything in a fifty meter circle.

"Gyahahahahahahaha!" Buggy laughed at the destruction before him. "Well that was fun now I shall flashily return to my throne." He said as he went back up to the bar roof.

Down at the port the Straw Hat Pirates had finally docked their boat.

"Alright we made it!" Luffy yelled "Let's go get that map!"

"What makes you two so certain that the Buggy Pirates are here?" Zoro asked the Captain and Navigator.

"Does that answer your question?" Nami said pointing at the_ Big Top_, Buggy's ship complete with his flag.

"Alright let's try and make this an in and out operation" Nami said

"I understand" Luffy said

"Good then let's-"

"HEY BUGGY, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" Luffy yelled.

Nami and Zoro slapped their hands against their foreheads.

"Luffy that's not what she meant." Zoro said

"But she said "in and out" so I yelled for Buggy to come **out** so I can go **in** and kick his ass"

"Whatever let's just get the map and get out of here." Nami said

"Right so where do you think those Pirates are?" Zoro asked "As a matter of fact, where are the people, isn't this supposed to be a thriving port town?"

"They were most likely run out of town by Buggy and his men." Nami said as for where those Pirates are I bet you one hundred thousand Beli they are at the Bar roof." She smirked.

"I'm bored, Zoro let's go kick some ass. Nami why don't you go steal that map."

"Why the hell do I have to do that by myself!?"

"What are you complaining about you're made of lightning." Luffy said

"Fine I'll steal the map and treasure myself. You two take care of Buggy and his men so I can get away" Nami said

"No problem" Luffy said **BZZZT** Nami vanished in a blue flash of lightning.

"I can't believe I got conned into this." Zoro said as he and Luffy began to walk towards the bar.

"Gyahahahaha You all should have seen the look on his face as I stuffed a **Boogie Ball** into his mouth!" Buggy laughed as he took another swing of Grog.

"Hahahahahahaha! That's our Captain for you no mercy."

"Alright men as you all know we have achieved ample wealth and Infamy here in the East Blue.

"Aye!"

"It's time we get ready for the Grand Line. Once we get there we will rule those waters. Between my Devil Fruit Powers and the **Buggy Balls** I will become the King of the Pirates flashily!"

"YEAH!"

"Captain!" one of the Pirates yelled as he came forward

"Yeah what is it." Buggy said as he began to drink more gorg

"The map to the Grand Line was just stolen, as was all our treasure!"

**SPLOOSH** Buggy spat out the grog drenching to poor pirate in the alcohol "WHAT!? WHO DID IT I'LL HAVE THEIR HEAD!"

"Um you see captain the thief stole the key and opened the safe where the map was." The Pirate was really getting nervous now. "Whoever last used the key left it on-" (**A/N:** in Jap. "left it on" and "nose" sound the same)

"What did you say about my nose?" Buggy asked darkly

"I-I didn't say any-thing" the Pirate was really scared now. "You just misunderstood-" (**A/N:** in Jap. "Misunderstood" and "Big red nose" sound the same)

"Oh so now it's big and red!?" Buggy was pissed now

"No Captain I would never!"

"Burn in hell." He said as he lit a match and tossed it onto the pirate

**FWOOOM** flames completely over took the pirate burning him alive. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed "Ack" suddenly something was clutching him by the throat.

"Get him out of my site." Buggy said as his men prepared the cannon pointing at the already half dead pirate

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **BOOOOOOOM** the man was blasted to pieces.

"Go get my map back Mohji. Cabaji you make sure we get everything of value from this town. As soon as Mohji gets back with my map we are leaving."

"Aye Aye Captain Buggy!"

"HEY BUGGY COME ON OUT!" a new voice yelled gaining the attention of the Buggy Pirates

"Who the hell?" Buggy said as he walked towards the railing. What he saw were two men; one had black hair, wore a red cardigan, yellow sash, shots, sandals and a straw hat on his head, the other one had green hair, wore a white shirt, dark green pants, three swords were sheathed on his right hip.

"There you are big nose." The guy in the straw hat said

"GGGAAAAAHH!" the entirety of the Buggy Pirates were shocked

"Kill them! Give 'em the **Buggy Ball**!" Buggy ordered

**BOOM** a red cannonball with Buggy's mark on it was shot at Luffy and Zoro

"Luffy what the hell we have to move!" Zoro yelled

"That cannonball's not gonna work on me!" Luffy said as he began to inhale a large amount of air "**Gomu Gomu no Fusen**!" Luffy inflated himself like a balloon catching the deadly cannonball and throwing it back.

"OH SHIT!" **KA-BOOOOOM** it exploded taking out the bar

"Alright that otta even the odds" Luffy said

"Next time you're gonna do something like that" Zoro said "why am I getting an odd sense of déjà vu about this whole ordeal?"

"Maybe you're just stupid." Luffy said

"Says the guy with no brain." Zoro argued back as three figures emerged from the wreckage.

Nami had just made it back to the boat with all Buggy's treasure and the map. "Alright now that that's done maybe I should head back and help those two. Nami said looking back towards the bar **KA-BOOOOOM** only for it to suddenly explode.

"Never mind they can handle it." She said as she sat down

"**ROOOAAR**!" a terrifying roar reached Nami's ears. It was definitely a Beast's roar most likely Richie the Lion's.

"Oh great it's that furry weirdo again" Nami said as she got back up. She closed her eyes and began to look for Mohji and Richie.

"_Come on Richie captain Buggy wants us to find and kill the thief we don't have time for you to get a snack at this pet store."_

"_Roar!"Richie roared_

"_Ok Fine we'll grab a little snack then back to the Hunt."_

"_Growl" a little white dog growled._

"_Oh and what are you supposed to be a guard dog?"_

"_Roof!"__**CHOMP**__ Shushu bit Mohji's hand_

"_OW! Damn dog, Richie Kill it!"_

"_**ROAR**__!"The Lion pounced on the little dog._

"Oh no Shushu. You won't lose your treasure a second time." Nami said **BZZT** once again she vanished in a crackle of electricity.

Back at the bar Luffy and Zoro got ready to fight the remaining Buggy Pirates, OK I lied, Buggy and Cabaji who escaped the blast by using their comrades as shields.

"Damn what the hell was that?" Buggy asked as he tossed aside his men.

"I don't know captain but this is defiantly the biggest disgrace to befall us since the crew was formed." Cabaji said tossing aside his meat shield.

"Well so much for all of them being killed by that" Zoro said as he drew his swords

"Three swords? You must be Roranoa Zoro" Buggy said "Are you here for my head?"

"Nah I'm done hunting Pirates, besides my friend over here called fighting you." Zoro said gesturing to Luffy.

"Zoro can you take the circus freak over there?" Luffy said

"which one they both look like circus freaks."

"I got the big nose. You can have the other guy.

"You've got some balls to challenge us." Buggy said crossing his arms, oh he was pissed "Wait WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE!" He roared as he threw several knifes at Luffy.

**WIP WIP WIP** Luffy effortlessly dodged all knifes by moving slightly.

"You heard me Buggy!" Luffy said confidently "Nami said all we had to do is be a distraction. What better distraction than kicking your ass."

"WHAT!?" Buggy yelled "YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO STALL US FROM CATCHING THE THEIF!?"

"Maybe I wasn't supposed to say that." Luffy said

"You think!?" Zoro said

"Cabaji you take on Roronoa Zoro I'll deal with this Straw Hat brat." Buggy Growled "I'll show him the terror of the **Bara Bara Slaughterhouse**.

TO BE CONTINUED

THE CIRCUS COMES TO TOWN! NAMI AND ZORO'S BATTLES!

And here ends chapter 5, wait is it 5? I lost track of their numbers oh well, as long as I put them up in the proper order I guess it doesn't matter.

For all you LuNa fans out there I have another Story Idea based off of the most recent Chapters of One Piece (from 694 – 700) let me know if you want to see a one shot of it. I call it _Fire and Snow_ if you've read the most recent chapters then you should have an idea what it would be about.


	7. THE CIRCUS COMES TO TOWN

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, but here I can do anything with Oda-sensei's characters, though I wish I owned hi epic blind swordsman that appeared in chapter 701, that guy is one of three things, Shichibukai number 7, Fujitora or even a former member of Roger's crew (I'm betting on this one)

King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky

[Once again insert WE GO!]

THE CIRCUS COMES TO TOWN! NAMI AND ZORO'S BATTLES!

"_WHAT!?" Buggy yelled "YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO STALL US FROM CATCHING THE THEIF!?"_

"_Maybe I wasn't supposed to say that." Luffy said_

"_You think!?" Zoro said_

"_Cabaji you take on Roronoa Zoro I'll deal with this Straw Hat brat." Buggy Growled "I'll show him the terror of the __**Bara Bara Slaughterhouse**__._

"So Roronoa Zoro shall we change location so that our captains may fight with everything they got.

"Fine by me" Zoro said as he tied his bandana around his head "Name the location"

"Let's duel on the roof tops" Cabaji said pointing to the nearest roof

Both swordsmen jumped to the top of roofs on opposite sides of the main road. Of course Cabaji was still riding his unicycle.

"You cannot defeat me Roronoa Zoro" Cabaji said as he put his fist to his mouth and then pulled his blade out from his mouth

'What a weirdo' Zoro thought "Hey your mouth isn't that good of a place to store a blade, you could cut your throat!" he called to the Circus Preformer

"Say whatever you want." Cabaji said as he pulled out a bunch of ropes with knifes on them "Here I am at the advantage" He then leaped into the air and begun to spin around and throw the rope darts all over the place, creating a web of ropes

"Rope?"

"Not Rope" Cabaji said as he landed on one of the ropes "This is my **Tight Rope Web** Prepare to Die Roronoa Zoro!" Cabaji yelled as he raced towards Zoro

* * *

"Argh Damn Dog" Mohji said as he clutched the bite wound on his wrist "I can't believe he bit me"

"Grrrrr" Chouchou stood protectively in front of the store. Sure he was up against a lion but he couldn't just step aside and let him do whatever he wants with the little dog's treasure

"Kill him Richie!" Mohji ordered as the Lion once again lunged at the dog. Chouchou prepared for the worst **BZZZZT** suddenly there was a flash of blue light and there stood a young woman between him and the lion.

**WHAM **she hit the Lion right in the jaw with a golden staff, knocking the beast out.

"RICHIE!" the pirate yelled as he ran to his fallen lion

The woman ignored the pirate for the time being and walked towards the white dog. "Are you Ok?" she asked crouching to the dog's height.

Chouchou stared at her of a little bit and her out streatched hand before licking it in thanks. "You fought well, let me finish this guy."

"Who the hell are you?" Mohji asked

"My name's Nami and if you must know I am the one that you're looking for" she said holding up the map

"The Map!" he cried "Give that back to us now!"

"I don't think so not after what you've done here" Nami said glancing at Chouchou and his wounds. "You were planning on burning down the store weren't you?"

"So what if I was, I'm a pirate it's what I do."

"You really don't understand the concept of treasure do you?"

"I understand it more than you do." Mohji said pulling out his whip "treasure is all silver and gold, the valuable things this world has to offer."

"You really don't get it do you?" She said as she separated her staff into three pieces, hooking one on her belt.

* * *

**CLANG** Zoro blocked Cabaji's downward slash and pushed the acrobat back.

"You fight relatively well when you have good footing Roronoa" Cabaji said as he landed on the same roof as Zoro. **SHUNK** he stabbed his sword into the roof "how well do you fight when you can't see? **Murder in the Steam bath**!" suddenly the whole roof was covered in dust and smoke making visibility almost impossible.

"I am really not liking this guy's tricks" Zoro said

"Ha!" Cabaji yelled as he attempted to slash Zoro **CLANG **once more Zoro blocked Cabaji

"That all you got circus boy?"

"Hardly" he replied gripping his scarf and pulling it down "**Breath of Death**!" he yelled (somehow) as he shot a fire ball at Zoro's face from his mouth

"AGH!" Zoro said brushing off the attack, but Cabaji was nowhere to be seen "where did that Circus freak go?

"Freak? How dare you I am an Acrobat!" a voice yelled from above him "**Sting of the Unicycle**!" Cabaji yelled as he attempted to stab Zoro from above

"**Santoryu**" Zoro said getting into a stance "**Tatsu Maki**!" He yelled unleashing a tornado. The winds were so fierce they blew away the dust cloud and knocked away Cabaji.

"Whoa!" The acrobat yelled as he landed on one of his tight ropes recovering from the attack. "Not bad Roronoa"

"Wait right there" Zoro said as he leaped into one of the tight ropes "I'll coming for you" he charged at Cabaji

"**Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops**!" he yelled as he threw countless tops at Zoro. Zoro blocked each and every one with difficulty as they forced him to move around on the tight rope a lot. "careful Roronoa don't lose your balance now" he said as he raised his sword

"What's he-" but Zoro was cut off when Cabaji sliced the rope he was standing on "SHIT" Zoro yelled as he grabbed onto the rope and began to swing **WHAM** Zoro crashed right into a house. "Damn him" blood trickled down from his forehead and lip

"Hahahahahaha" Cabaji laughed "So this is the great Roronoa Zoro"

"That does it" Zoro said as he put his white sword into his mouth "He's dead."

* * *

Mohji couldn't believe it this woman was dodging all of his attacks with her eyes closed was that even possible?

**BZZT** in the blink of an eye she was gone once again and flashed right in front of him "Hello, and good bye" she said **THWAK** she kicked him right in the chest pushing him back some **WHAM ** she slammed her staff against his kneecaps getting him airborne slightly **TONK** she pinned him to t the wall of a house by pushing against his throat with her staff.

"ACK!" he coughed trying to remove the golden bar but she was too strong for him. Suddenly he noticed Richie getting back up and Mohji came up with a plan "P-please don't kill m-me!" he cried "I-I promise what e-ever I did I-I'll never do it again!"

"I don't believe you, besides this is more about what you were about to do rather than what you did" she pretended not to notice the Lion behind her

"If you won't let me go then you can die! RICHIE!" he yelled

"GRAAOOOORRR!" The lion roared as he swiped at Nami only for the claw to pass harmlessly through her as if it were made of lightning, which as we all know it is.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Mohji screamed not only was she strong but she was apparently unkillable as well.

"Stupid lion" she said turning around and in one swift motion her arm turned bright blue with electrical sparks "**Thunder Cat**" She said as she shot forward a blast of lightning that transformed into cat.

**KRAK-BOOM** the electric feline electrocuted the Lion knocking him out for good this time.

"RICHIE!" Mohji screamed alerting Nami to the fact the guy was trying to get away.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you." She said **BZZT** she flashed right on top of him staff cocked back **WHAM** she slammed it with all her strength against his head knocking Mohji out cold. "Treasure isn't all just silver and gold, Treasure is something you hold precious."

* * *

Back with the swordsmen Zoro was once again atop a roof across from Cabaji "Alright Circus freak let's end this"

"I couldn't agree more"

Both swordsmen charged each other on the tight rope and engaged in a fierce flurry of sword slashes.

**CLANG** Zoro and Cabaji locked swords mere inches away from each other's faces

"You aren't that bad Roronoa Zoro but" **WHAM** Cabaji kicked Zoro's side knocking him off of the rope. Using his superior reflexes Zoro managed to grab onto the rope pulling it down.

"what are you-" Cabaji began to ask when Zoro launched himself into the air and began to decend quickly

"**Santoryu"** Zoro said as he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade "**Tora Gari!**" he yelled as he brought down his blade. Cabaji made an attempt to block but Zoro's superior strength won out and knocked Cabaji off of the rope.

**BOOM** Cabaji slammed into the ground, his unicycle breaking in the process.

"Alright I've had enough" Zoro said as he jumped down from the roof.

"I'm not done yet!" Cabaji said getting back up. Blood was trickling down his forehead and lip. "I shall defeat you with my real swordsmamship" he said as he charged Zoro.

"God damn it" Zoro said as he crossed his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. "**Oni**-"

**SLASH** Zoro flew by Cabaji in a massive burst of speed slashing Cabaji's chest. Blood erupted from the fresh wounds "**GIRI**!"

"How…How could I… the second mate of the Buggy Pirate be…defeated like this?" Cabaji asked as he collapsed to the ground. "To a mere thief?"

"I'm not a thief." Zoro said as he pulled off his bandana "I'm a Pirate"

**Clap Clap Clap** Zoro turned towards the clapping noise only to see Nami sitting up on a railing with a small white dog on her lap.

"Nice job Zoro"

"What the Hell are you doing up there? Ad why the Hell do you have a dog?"

"Watching your fight" She replied "As for the dog I saved him from Buggy's first mate."

"Fine whatever let's get Luffy and get out of here Zoro said

"Alright" Nami said as she dropped down from the balcony. Once on the ground Nami placed Chouchou on the ground "OK Chouchou you should really go back home now."

"Arf!" the dog barked happily as he turned around and walked back towards the Pet Food store.

Nami and Zoro began to walk back towards the bar when Zoro stopped in his tracks

"Hey Nami"

"Huh?" she asked turning around

"How did you and Luffy meet?"

"Oh that" Nami began "is a very long story, maybe we'll tell you some other time"

"Then Why are you a pirate? Did Luffy con you into the position of Navigator?"

"No I joined Luffy because he saved me more times than I can count." Nami said this caught Zoro's attention

"So is he like your boyfriend or something?"

"NO!" Nami yelled defensively, though her face was rather red at the comment "We're just really close friend. We've been close ever since we were kids."

"Sheesh you don't have to get so defensive about it" Zoro said as he walked by her. 'Just friends, yeah right'

Nami and Zoro continued on their merry way when they came across a horrific scene.

Bodies of what could be assumed were some of the villagers were everywhere. They were in pieces, discarded left and right or relatively whole bodies lying in pools of blood. Many of the bodies were also covered in severe burns or looked as though they were shot with cannons at point blank range. The stench was horrific. Kneeling before the massacre was a lone old man with tears flowing down his face.

Nami's hand went up to her mouth the last time they came here Buggy wasn't this cruel it was like he was a completely different person, more fearsome and pirate like.

Zoro had seen many scenes like this before so he wasn't really phased after all according to the Buggy's wanted poster he was notorious for massacring people in the most brutal fashion possible.

Mayor Boodle couldn't stand it anymore. Ever since those Pirates arrived every attempt to drive them out had ended in a massacre. Too many of his townsfolk were being slaughtered without mercy. 'This is the last straw' he thought 'I'll fight that monster Buggy myself if I have to'

Nami and Zoro watched the old man stand up and pick up his spear "BUGGY THE CLOWN! TODAY YOU DIE!" He yelled as he charged towards where the bar was

"Maybe we should stop him" Nami said

"Good idea" Zoro said "If he gets caught up in the middle of Buggy and Luffy's fight he may get killed."

* * *

Back at the scrap yard that was the bar Luffy and Buggy were just about to go at it.

"Heh" Luffy grinned as he sensed Nami and Zoro's victories. "Why don't you give up now Buggy, there's no way you can beat me."

"I CAN'T BEAT YOU!? HA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard boy. You are merely a rubber man who fights with your fists while I am a section man that uses blades, your weakness." **Stomp stomp** he tapped his heels on the ground and two blades came out of the ends

"True" Luffy said not really worried

"**Bara Bara**" He cocked back his lower half "**Buzzsaw**!" Buggy threw his lower half at Luffy with such speed and revolution that it truly acted like a buzzsaw

To Luffy it might as well be moving in slow motion. With blinding speed Luffy moved forward crouched down and held his right arm up **sheen** it turned solid black **WHAM** the arm matched the rotation of the legs and Luffy's arm meet head on with Buggy's crotch.

The look on Buggy's face was a twisted complexion of pain and anguish. His hands flew to his lower half and clutched his family jewels "Y-you fight d-dirty Straw Hat" he managed to get out

"Don't act so surprised I'm a Pirate, I don't play by the rules." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles.

TO BE CONTINUED

TERROR OF THE BARA BARA SLAUGHTERHOUSE!

* * *

Here ends chapter 6 I hope you all enjoyed it. yes Cliff hangers are fun and evil at the same time

Remember to review, Favorite and follow as always and If you sneezed while reading this bless you

Ciao Ciao for now


	8. TERROR OF THE BARA BARA SLAUGHTERHOUSE

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, but here I can do anything with Oda-sensei's characters.

**A/N:** Sorry there was no _King of the Ocean Queen of the Sky _chapter last week, I got screwed over on a school project that took me the whole weekend to finish and a little thing called _God of War Ascension_ kind of distracted me.I'll try to get at least one if not two chapters of _KotO,QotS _this weekend.

Also when it comes to reviews I would like for you each to tell me something you liked in the chapter, something you didn't like in the chapter, something you would like to see happen, a prediction about next chapter or some future event and of course any questions you may have.

On another note _One Piece_ is returning to Toonami! This is gonna be great though I wish they would have an earlier block since I am usually asleep by 10 o'clock ECT (USA) for _One Piece _I will make an exception to my early bedtime.

_King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_

[Once again insert WE GO!]

TERROR OF THE BARA BARA SLAUGHTERHOUSE!

_Back at the scrap yard that was the bar Luffy and Buggy were just about to go at it. _

"_Heh" Luffy grinned as he sensed Nami and Zoro's victories. "Why don't you give up now Buggy, there's no way you can beat me."_

"_I CAN'T BEAT YOU!? HA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard boy. You are merely a rubber man who fights with your fists while I am a section man that uses blades, your weakness." __**Stomp stomp**__ he tapped his heels on the ground and two blades came out of the ends _

"_True" Luffy said not really worried_

"_**Bara Bara**__" He cocked back his lower half "__**Buzzsaw**__!" Buggy threw his lower half at Luffy with such speed and revolution that it truly acted like a buzzsaw_

_To Luffy it might as well be moving in slow motion. With blinding speed Luffy moved forward crouched down and held his right arm up __**sheen**__ it turned solid black __**WHAM**__ the arm matched the rotation of the legs and Luffy's arm meet head on with Buggy's crotch._

_The look on Buggy's face was a twisted complexion of pain and anguish. His hands flew to his lower half and clutched his family jewels "Y-you fight d-dirty Straw Hat" he managed to get out_

"_Don't act so surprised I'm a Pirate, I don't play by the rules." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on Big Nose!"_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE!?" Buggy roared in anger forgetting completely about the pain in his crotch. "Make fun of my nose do ya?" the Clown said as he plucked off his nose only for another nose to still be there. He began to juggle it back and forth between his hands getting faster and faster soon, as if a cheap circus trick Buggy had two dozen red rubber noses being juggled.

"**Clown Machine Gun**!" Buggy yelled as he shot the rubber balls at Luffy "Try bouncing those back rubber boy!" Buggy grinned 'those **Boogie Bombs** will explode on contact I'll see you in Hell Straw Hat.'

Luffy felt something off about the rubber balls so he merely moved slightly dodging the mini bombs completely. "Too Slow Buggy" Luffy said **KA-BOOOM** the mini bombs exploded against several buildings behind the Straw Hat wearing pirate.

"And have I mentioned that you have the weirdest nose, you do after all keep bombs where your nose is."

OK that really pissed Buggy off. In his anger Buggy launched his hand clutching four knifes at Luffy's head. Once more Luffy dodged by moving his head slightly out of harm's way. "Come on Buggy, you're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to hit me" Luffy said smiling.

"Heh" Buggy chuckled. **SHUNK** Luffy looked at his chest to see knifes stabbing through him from the back.

"HA that's what you get for-" Buggy laughed until he noticed the knifes pass completely through Luffy as if he was made of water "What the? I stabbed you? Why aren't you dead Straw Hat?"

"You look surprised Buggy" Luffy said as his right arm turned into a watery form "Maybe I should have mentioned I have the powers of Mizu Mizu no mi."

"Mizu Mizu no mi?" Buggy stuttered shocked. "Wait you're a water man!?"

"That's right it's a logia that allows me to create, control and become sea water. I am the bane of all Devil Fruit users"

"I thought You were made of rubber."

"Both Actually" Luffy said stretching his cheeks.

This was something completely new to Buggy. Finding someone with a Devil Fruit ability was rare enough outside the Grand Line but finding someone with two different abilities should have been unreal.

"A logia eh?" Buggy said as his hand reattached. He pulled out more knifes "To think there was someone in the East Blue that would put me in a situation where I need to reveal my full power" He pointed his arms at Luffy "**Bara Bara Ho**!" he fired his hands at the Straw Hat wearing pirate

"Geez didn't you see the first time I'm made of water" Luffy said as he prepared to dodge. What? Just because he was a logia didn't mean he was going to get cocky with his skill, after all logia who think they are invincible tend to live the shortest lives.

**SLASH** Buggy's knifes sliced Luffy's left arm much to the surprise of the young pirate. Blood trickled down his left arm as he stared down the clown pirate.

"How'd you do that?" Luffy wondered

"What never heard of Haki Straw Hat?" Buggy said

"You can use Haki?" Luffy asked stunned. In his original Time line Buggy couldn't use Haki and he was weak as all Hell even though he would eventually become a Shichibukai.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Did you think I was a weakling Pirate?"

"Kind of"

Buggy's face dropped at that comment "I am Buggy the Clown, wielder of the Bara Bara no mi! I am the man who will flashily hold all the Treasure in the world; I will be the King of the Pirates!"

"Hold it" Luffy said waiving his hands "I'M gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"You Pirate king? HA! If you're gonna be king of the Pirates that makes me God of the Pirates! Besides there is no way a weakling like you could ever be the King even if you do have two Devil Fruit abilities. If I may how did you get two abilities?"

"Oh when I was seven Shanks and his crew were using my home town as a base and I kind of ate A devil fruit when he wasn't looking, next thing I knew I had two abilities"

Buggy's face became a contorted visage of hate and anger "How dare you mention that red-haired bastard's name." he growled

"Who's a red haired bastard?" Luffy asked nonchalantly.

"SHANKS, YOU MORON!" Buggy yelled "because of him I will never be able to swim again and he stole a great treasure from me!"

"You were the one who asked." Luffy said

Buggy ignored him and went on about how he and Shanks had served as cabin boys on a certain Pirate ship. They had always got into fights over everything one day they found a Devil Fruit. Certain events occurred that had Shanks diving into the water to save Buggy from drowning.

"Because of him I swallowed one hundred million Belli that day and I can never swim for the rest of my life."

"I see so Shanks saved your life." Luffy said

"I'll have to kill you in the most brutal fashion I know" Buggy said as he traded the eight knifes between his fingers for two cutlasses.

"Why?"

"WHY!? Because you're friends with that red-haired Bastard"

"That doesn't seem very nice"

"Of Course it's not nice I'm a Pirate!" Buggy yelled as he shot his hands at Luffy **VWIP** Luff vanished from sight "Huh where did he go?"

"Right here" Luffy said reappearing right in front of Buggy his right arm stretched behind him **WHAM** Luffy punched Buggy square in the face sending Buggy flying into a building. **CRASH** Buggy flew through several buildings before **KA-BOOOM **one of his **Boogie Balls** exploded from the impact.

"This…proves…nothing" Buggy managed to said somehow from under all the rubble

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fan-f*cking-tastic, nothing but gumdrops and ice cream under here"

"Too bad it isn't meat." Luffy said lowering his head "That would be much better"

"Why am I surrounded by incompetent buffoons and idiots?"

"Didn't you say there were gumdrops and ice cream under there with you, not incompetent buffoons and idiots?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Buggy screamed as he burst out of the rubble. His clothes were torn slightly and there was soot and dust scattered all over his body. "THAT'S IT I'M GONNA EVICERATE YOU AND THEN STRANGLE RORONOA ZORO WITH YOUR INTESTINE! THEN IM GONNA RAPE THAT BITCH THAT STOLE ALL MY TREASURE BEFORE I KILL HER USING YOUR HEAD TO BLUDGEN HER TO DEATH!"

Luffy's hat covered his eyes. His fists were clenched and shaking in rage. Buggy's last comment had really crossed the line. Normally Luffy generally was a nice guy but when you threatened his crew and or friends you were asking to be right f*cked in the down under.

"**BARA BARA" **Buggy yelled "**FESTIVAL**" his body then separated into dozens of pieces. "NOW WATCH STRAW HAT AS I DESTROY YOU, YOUR COMRADES AND THE TOWN WITH MY POWER!"

**WOOSH** Buggy sent his armada of body parts at Luffy all of them infused with a small amount of Haki enabling the section man the ability to harm the rubber, water man.

**WOOSH **Luffy did his best to block and dodge each body part** WHAM **an elbow flew right into his face** THWAK **a leg caught him right in the gut** SLASH **Buggy's sword wielding hands tried to decapitate him, Luffy dodged that easily but** WHAM** he was hit in the back of the head by another elbow **THWAK** Buggy's legs reconnected to his feet allowing them to deliver two ax kicks to Luffy's jaw.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA AND NOW FOR THE FINAL ACT!" Buggy yelled as his parts regrouped and charged Luffy one more time.

**SPLOOSH **Luffy's arm turned into a seawater version of his normal arm. He threw his right arm forward, as it was thrown forward it transformed into a large arm made entirely of seawater, its hand was opened towards Buggy "**Poseidon's Hand**!"

"Uh-oh" Buggy said as and the hand raced towards each other, Buggy would not be able to stop in time to avoid it. The hand closed around Buggy and all his body parts trapping the Clown completely in water. Though his body was in pieces it would not reassemble despite being completely submerged.

"**Crusher**!" Luffy's water hand tightened its grip increasing the water pressure in his arm on the defenseless clown. **BOOM** blood came out of Buggy's mouth, ears, eyes, nose and any other opening you could think of.

**CRASH **Luffy smashed Buggy through a building to the left **SLAM** he smashed him against another building to the right **WOOOOO** Luffy sent his arm straight into the air high above the buildings. **KROOOM** Luffy slammed Buggy against the ground with such force that the ground actually broke from the impact. That attack alone would have been enough to kill any normal person.

**SPLAT** "cough*cough" Buggy's body reassembled itself and the clown was hunched over on his hands and knees spewing water vomit and blood from his mouth "You…cough…fight dirty…cough*cough…Straw Hat."

Luffy remained silent as he glared at the clown. He threw his right arm back and bit down on his left thumb "**Gear Third**" The Straw hat wearing pirate took in a massive breath inflating himself before blowing all of the air into his thumb. **BLOOP** He transferred the air from his left arm to his right arm "**Bone Balloon**!" Luffy's right arm inflated to gargantuan proportions with a large amount of air sitting right behind the fist. "**Armament: Harden**" **SHEEN** his right arm became black and shiny "**Gomu Gomu no**…" Luffy began to throw the fist at Buggy

"Wha-?" Buggy questioned as he looked up see a giant fist flying at him. "Oh shit"

"**ELEPHANT GUN!"** **KA-POW** Luffy's fist collided with Buggy launching him through several buildings.

Unknown to Luffy, Buggy took one of his **Boogie Balls** and had his left hand detach while still holding it. Just before Buggy flew out of its range the hand shot at Luffy and placed it's palm on his chest.

"Shit" was all Luffy said **KABOOOOOM** the **Boogie Ball** exploded throwing the Straw Hat wearing boy through several buildings opposite of Buggy.

Buggy was the first to get back up; he looked as though he'd been through a torture session. "GYAHAHAHAHA I figured you out Straw Hat! You can't turn into water if you're made of Rubber! Either way I can still hurt you using Haki!" his smile was wiped from his face when Luffy burst from his own pile of rubble with minor wounds. "How the Hell are you still alive?"

"A little bomb like that's not gonna kill me" Luffy said

"Guess I really will have to use the **Bara Bara Slaughterhouse.**" Buggy said "Wait right there!" he said as he ran for the rubble of the Bar.

"What's he doing?" Luffy wondered

"GYAHAHAHAHA PREPARE TO DIE FOR REAL STRAW HAT!" Buggy said, he was noticeably shorter now though Luffy didn't really notice. He looked as though someone cut out his forearms and lower legs and even from his waist to just below where his ribcage was gone. In other words he looked slightly bigger than his chibi form.

"Say all you want I'm still gonna kick your ass!" Luffy said as he charged Buggy

"You fell for it!" Buggy said **WOOSH VOOOM **an armada of spinning saw blades burst out from the rubble and rushed Luffy. They were all of varying size as if they were made from Buggy's missing pieces. Actually they were they just had custom made blades fitted on them so they acted like buzz saws.

"What the Hell?" Luffy thought as he screeched to a halt. With effort he attempted to dodge each one but all of them seemed to be coordinated as they weaved in and out attacking him from every which way. **SLISH SLASH** Luffy was sliced on his right arm, left leg, back, shoulders (twice on his left) one even ran across his stomach. "ARGH!" Luffy jumped away from the blades as they headed back to Buggy. They stopped spinning and began to hover in place just behind Buggy.

"What's the matter does the baby have a booboo?" Buggy taunted as he saw Luffy clutching Shank's hat.

"You are dead" Luffy said as he glared at Buggy, there was a tiny niche in the rim of the Straw Hat.

"Come at me then" Buggy laughed as he spread his short arms wide "If that Hat is really worth so much to you then you should protect it better!" He yelled as his saw blades shot towards Luffy once more.

**VWIP** Luffy moved with such speed Buggy couldn't follow him. He was already past the Saw blades and running straight for Buggy **THWAK **Luffy brought his knee right into Buggy's crotch. As if on cue all the spinning blades of doom fell to the ground.

"God…Damn…you…Straw Hat" Buggy said as he once again found himself clutching his crotch. "Can you…please…stop…hitting…my…crotch!"

"Sorry but-" Luffy began to say but **SLASH** Buggy's hands attacked him wielding four knifes each "Whoa" Luffy said as he leaped back "Where the Hell is he storing these knifes and blades?"

Once more the Saw blades hovered behind Buggy as he stood back up "GYAHAHAHAHA No one can beat me when I use my **Slaughterhouse**" Buggy then disconnected himself from his feet allowing him to fly slightly.

"OK this has gone on long enough" Luffy said cocking back his right fist a quake bubble enveloped his hand.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Buggy yelled as he flew at Luffy, his armada of spinning saw blades following closely behind him.

Luffy threw his fist forward at Buggy **KRAK** the air itself in front of his fist seemed to break like glass **KROOOOOSH** Luffy unleashed a powerful earth quake on Buggy throwing the Clown and all his little body parts into more buildings. The ground and several buildings crumbled when they were hit by the shockwave. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Buggy screamed

**VWIP** Luffy once more used his superior speed to blitz Buggy with another fist

"**Separate!" **Buggy yelled as his chibi body separated into more small piecesallowing him to avoid the brunt of the attack. "Huff…huff…huff" Buggy was exhausted from this fight. As his head floated back up "You're dead now Straw Hat **Bara Bara Assemble**!" unfortunately for Buggy only his head, neck, hands and feet reassembled "What the hell?" he said as he looked at his new chibi form

"Is this what you're looking for" a new voice said

Buggy and Luffy turned to the voice and saw Zoro and Nami standing over a burlap sack that was struggling against them.

"AAAHHH MY BODY!" Buggy screamed

"Shishishishi nice job you two" Luffy said throwing his arms back they turned light pink and steam billowed off them "So long Buggy, **Gomu Gomu no**…"

"WAIT! NO! STOP!" Buggy pleaded

"**JET BAZOOKA**!" Luffy yelled as his palms connected with Buggy's face **KABLAM **With that Buggy the Clown was defeated and sent flying into the horizon.

TO BE CONTINUED

SO LONG ORANGE TOWN, HELLO SYRUP VILLAGE! ENTER THE LYING CAPTAIN

* * *

Alright I am ending the chapter here don't hate me for it. It seemed like a good place to end it. I'll see if I can get the next chapter done by this Saturday so you guys would have two chapters this week to make up for the fact there wasn't one last weekend.

Again when it comes to reviews I would like for you each to tell me something you liked in the chapter, something you didn't like in the chapter, something you would like to see happen, a prediction about next chapter or some future event and of course any questions you may have.

Please Review the way I stated, Favorite and follow as always. If you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Ciao Ciao


	9. ENTER THE LYING CAPTAIN

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, but here I can do anything with Oda-sensei's characters. Here I am god, this universe is mine to control.

**A/N**: Yeah no way in Hell are there gonna be two chapters this week.

_King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_

[Once again insert WE GO!]

SO LONG ORANGE TOWN, HELLO SYRUP VILLAGE! ENTER THE LYING CAPTAIN

_**VWIP**__ Luffy once more used his superior speed to blitz Buggy with another fist_

"_**Separate!" **__Buggy yelled as his chibi body separated into more small pieces__allowing him to avoid the brunt of the attack. "Huff…huff…huff" Buggy was exhausted from this fight. As his head floated back up "You're dead now Straw Hat __**Bara Bara Assemble**__!" unfortunately for Buggy only his head, neck, hands and feet reassembled "What the hell?" he said _

"_Is this what you're looking for" a new voice said_

_Buggy and Luffy turned to the voice and saw Zoro and Nami standing over a burlap sack that was struggling against them_

"_AAAHHH MY BODY!" Buggy screamed_

"_Shishishishi nice job you two" Luffy said throwing his arms back they turned light pink and steam billowed off them "So long Buggy, __**Gomu Gomu no**__…"_

"_WAIT! NO! STOP!" Buggy pleaded_

"_**JET BAZOOKA**__!" Luffy yelled as his palms connected with Buggy's face __**KABLAM **__With that Buggy the Clown was defeated and sent flying into the horizon._

* * *

Luffy turned to his crew once he deactivated his **Gear Second** "Hey guys what's up"

"Oh you know" Zoro said shrugging "Kicked those circus freaks' asses, knocked out an old man, stuffed Buggy's body in a sack, you know the usual crap."

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed

"It's not funny!" Nami scolded "We could have just tied the old man up to keep him out of the fight but someone…" She sent a glare at Zoro

"What?" he replied

"Someone decided to slam his face against a building post knocking him out" Nami continued

"Hey he would have charged into the middle of the battle and gotten himself killed" Zoro said in an attempt to defend his actions

"Yeah and what happens if the villagers find him knocked out?"

"We'll just explain why we did it"

"And it they attack us?" Nami asked

"I'll just use the back of my swords" Zoro said folding his arms "Besides you left that dog with the old man."

"Alright let's get going" Luffy said putting his hat back on his head "I feel great after kicking Buggy's ass"

Over in the rubble several pirates regained conscious

"Did you hear that?"

"Captain Buggy got his ass kicked"

"What should we do?"

"We should continue to play dead."

"Good idea"

Just as the Straw Hats were about to leave the area "Hey you!" all three turned around and found themselves face to face with all the remaining villagers. They all came to take back their town. "What happened here? Where are the Pirates?"

"Well you see-" Luffy began

"Hey everyone I found the Mayor!" One of the citizens said coming around the same corner Zoro and Nami came from.

'Oh Shit!' Nami thought

"Mayor who did this to you?"

"Please wake up!"

"You three!" Someone demanded causing the three Pirates to stop in their tracks "Who did this to the Mayor." It was not a question

Luffy and Nami pointed at Zoro "He did it" they both said at the same time. The villagers gripped their weapons in anger

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO!" Zoro yelled angrily as they pinned the blame on him

"To attack an old man…"

"How barbaric!"

"Are you three pirates?"

"Yeah we're Pirates." Luffy said

"GET THEM!" the villager's yelled as they charged

"RUN!" Nami yelled as she grabbed Luffy and Zoro by their collars

"Nami we can run you know!" Luffy said

"Let go of me Witch!" Zoro yelled as they were dragged towards the docks.

"Sorry guys but we don't have the time for either of you to get lost" Nami said

"My sense of direction is flawless" Luffy and Zoro said in unison.

A few minutes later (and after some wining courtesy of the two boys) the three pirates arrived at the docks.

"Alright you two prepare the ship" Nami ordered "There's a gust coming, if we leave now we can catch it and ride it all the way to our next destination." With that order the little boat left the dock.

"HEY YOU KIDS!" a voice cried out to them. The three pirates turned around to see the mayor standing at the end of the dock Shushu sat happily next to the old man "THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" he cried out happily the Straw hats just smiled, well until Nami noticed something near the old mayor.

**BZZT** in a blue flash she was next to the mayor and in another flash she was back on the boat. She looked pissed off "alright you two why was all the treasure not on the boat" she growled dangerously.

"Don't they need that money to repair the town?" Luffy questioned **BONK **wrong answer

"What are we gonna do with all that money any ways?" Zoro asked **BONK** another wrong answer.

"I don't give a damn what your reasons were, or if they were good intentions at all, you do NOT just give away MY treasure all willy-nilly! If you ever do that again I will slice you two up and feed you to the sharks! Understand?" She said angrily as she hoisted the two monsters up by their collars.

"We understand" they both mumbled

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes Ma'am!" they both saluted

"Good now Luffy unfurl the sail!" She said taking the rudder "Zoro man the oars! That gust will be here any minute."

"Alright we're off to the Grand Line!"

"Easy there Captain, aren't we forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah!" Luffy said as he started counting on his fingers "We need a Ship, a big sturdy one, a Pirate flag, A cook, a sniper, a doctor, a shipwright, a misucian and an archeolo- archeologist? Did I say that right?"

"Yes you did Luffy" Nami said reading a newspaper

"Yeah we need all those things!" Luffy said "But first things first"

"And what might that be?" Zoro asked as he stopped rowing

"There's an Island near here that may have a larger ship that we can use. After all the Grand Line's waters are so treacherous that our skimpy row boat wouldn't even last one hour on that sea." Nami said.

"How long will it take us to get there Nami?" Luffy asked knowing exactly where they were going. He was really excited to see Usopp again.

"If all goes well we should be there in about two hours, but knowing our luck it may take even longer."

"Awwww" Luffy pouted. Soon the little boat was under way not a care in the word, just a very bored Captain.

"Arrrrrgh!" Luffy moaned "Raaaah! Uuuuugh!" he started to make annoying noises. Zoro didn't like this because he was trying to sleep, while Nami was trying to make a new map and his noises were getting very distracting.

Luffy draped his arms over the side of the boat "I'm sooooooooo board"

"Well then find a way to entertain yourself" Nami said almost immediately Luffy stopped talking and making noise.

'Finally some peace and quiet' Zoro thought as he drifted further into dreamland

Nami was semi-grateful for the peace and quiet that Luffy was allowing them she was just about to put the finishing touches on her map when suddenly

" Hey Nami!" Luffy yelled right next to her causing her to jump from the sudden sound, she felt something wet on her hand. Part of her was telling her not to look down and when she did she wished she hadn't. Nami's sudden movement had caused her ink jar to fall over ruining the map.

"Can I please do my water thing and make us go faster?"

"Luffy you have exactly five seconds to run"

"What?" Luffy asked

"I am going to kill you!" She yelled as she lunged at the future King.

All the noise woke Zoro up. First thing he saw was a very pissed off Nami. The Second thing was Luffy covered in lumps and bruises. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Apparently Nami doesn't want me to make the boat go faster.

"How much faster are we talking?" Zoro asked

"Luffy could make us go supersonic if necessary Mach 2 from what he's shown me." Nami said taking out a map.

"I say we do it." Zoro said "Anything beats slowly sailing

"Alright!" Luffy yelled as he lowered himself into the water. He held onto the stern of the boat as his lower half completely submerged

"Wait Sto-" Nami yelled

**BOOOOM **Luffy's lower half exploded with such force that the poor little rowboat flew (literally) towards Syrup Village.

"EEEEEK!" Nami screamed barely having time to grab onto her map and the railing

"WOAH!" Zoro Yelled as he gripped the mast

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed

**SPLASH-CRASH** the boat skipped off the water once before it landed with a loud crash onto the rocky shore of Syrup village.

"Alright we made it! Shishishishi" Luff laughed as he stood up from the wreckage that used to be their boat.

'I'm gonna kill him' Zoro and Nami thought as they got up from the scrap heep.

"OK Nami where do we go from here?"

"There should be a town at that hill" Nami said pointing up the rocky hill.

"OK you two what do you two think of those guys?" Zoro said pointing at four faces peeking over some bushes. Almost immediately all four faces hid behind the brush.

"Welcoming commity?" Luffy questioned

"I think it's just several kids playing 'pirate.' Forget about them let's just get to town and see where we can get a ship, Though I already have an Idea what kind of ship we should get." Nami said

Just as they were about to walk up the slope **PING** **PING PING** three small projectiles hit the ground just in front of them.

"Hold it right there you three" A voice cried out standing atop the cliff. When the three Pirates looked up Luffy couldn't help but grin while Nami smiled slightly there stood a slim, somewhat dark-skinned teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose. He wore brown overalls with a white sash, no shirt underneath, a purse, er sorry I mean satchel, hung across his chest on his left hip, an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm and a pair of clear rectangular goggles hung around his neck.

"I am the dread Pirate Captain Usopp!" the boy on the hill yelled "This Island is my territory, leave now before I release my army of eighty million followers!" on cue about one hundred pirate flags came up from the brush each with Usopp's Jolly Roger painted on them.

Luffy looked at Usopp stars around his head "eighty million!? That's Amazing!" Nami and Zoro looked at Usopp unimpressed by the obvious lie.

"Luffy how can you fall for such an obvious lie?" Zoro asked poking Luffy's head with the hilt of _Wado_

"Honestly Luffy we just saw him alone with only three little kids to back him up." Nami said pulling on his cheek "shouldn't your Haki tell you there's only four?" she wispered into his ear.

"What makes you so certain I only have three followers?" Usopp questioned, trying to sound scary. his shaking legs weren't helping

"They're right there" She pointed at a bush "There" another bush "and there" at a rock. "They aren't that good at hiding I could hear them from a mile away."

"AAAAAAAHHHH WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!" The kids screamed as she found them out. Out of pure terror they ran for the hills causing all the flags to fall over

"Hey wait guys!" Usopp cried after them trying to get them to stay with him.

"GOOD LUCK FIGHTING THEM CAPTAIN!"

"YEAH WE'LL COVER YOU...FROM...FROM OUR HOUSES!"

"So are you gonna let us through now Captain Usopp?" Zoro asked smirking **chak** he pushed an inch of _Wado _out of its scabbard intimidating the village Boy.

"Uh yeah sure" Usopp said waving his hands and sweating profusivly "You guys hungry I know this place that has great food"

"FOOOD" Luffy yelled delighted

"Sure that would be great" Nami said

"So long as they got booze I'm OK with it." Zoro said as the three pirates followed Usopp into town to get a meal.

* * *

Inside the restaurant Usopp sat with the Straw Hats while they at a hearty meal

"Hey Usopp" Nami asked the lier

"Yeah?"

"According to a map we have there's supposed to be a mansion on this island."

"No there's no such mansion on this Island" Usopp said defensively

"Then what to you call that?" Zoro asked pointing at the Mansion through the window "A summer cottage?"

"Uh… that's my house!" Usopp said puffing out his chest with pride

"Really? I thought some girl named Kaya lived there." Luffy said **BONK** Nami once again hit him over the head. Causing him to spit out what he was eating. Zoro was intrigued by that comment, how an idiot like Luffy would know something like that was beyond him.

"How do you know that?!" Usopp yelled quite loudly

"Forget what he said" Nami said this time it was her turn to be defensive

"Come on Nami let your boyfriend talk." Zoro said as he took another swing of booze

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Nami and Luffy yelled in unison

"Are you sure?" Usopp asked

Nami sent him a death glare that had Usopp sweating bullets "drop it" she growled dangerously.

"Usopp this Kaya girl is rich right?"

"Yeah very wealth"

"Great! Shishishi She probably can give us a ship" he grinned

"I don't know about that" Usopp said "You see about a year ago…"

"Hey Waiter another plate of Meat please!"

"And some more Sake!"

"Are you guys even listening to me!?" Usopp shrieked "Well any way Kaya's parents died about a year ago and now she's bedridden"

"That's a shame" Nami said "did the doctors ever think that maybe her illness was caused from the shock of losing both her parents at the same time?"

"Um now that you mentioned it they haven't" Usopp pondered "You know what, I'll take you guys to meet her. I go there to tell her stories all the time. You guys can ask her for a ship as for any need for companions I know just the man for the job."

"Really? Who?" Luffy asked intrigued

"Me." Usopp said pointing to himself "I'll be your captain"

"No thanks" all three Pirates said simultaneously

"What? Doesn't every ship need a captain? Whose your captain?" Nami and Zoro pointed at Luffy who pointed at himself.

"Don't feel so bad Usopp" Luffy chuckled "if you're anything like your Dad you'll make an amazing sniper"

"I see my marksmanship skills have reached far and…You know my Dad!?"

TO BE CONTINUED

THE MYSTERIOUS BUTLER KLAHADORE! KILL MISS KAYA?

* * *

Yeah I'm ending the Chapter here. It seems like a good place for it to stop.

Romantic moments will be occurring sporadically so keep your pants on. LuNa 4 EVER!

Attention I have placed a poll on my profile. Please vote because this question has been bugging me.

Who should have the Mera Mera no Mi? Even though I really want Luffy to eat it, You will determine who has its powers in _Rise of the Kaizoukage_ the Results will be told in the Story, I will not be anouncing them.

The Poll will close May 1 2013 at Midnight or at 6 am May 2 depends if I stay up

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao


	10. THE MYSTERIOUS BUTLER KLAHADORE

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, but here I can do anything with Oda-sensei's characters. Here I am god, this universe is mine to control.

A/N: I added two more choices for the Mera Mera no Mi poll. Feel free to PM your choices or post them in a review (highly encouraged if you are a guest or only voted for one person) I know there are more than 150 people that have favorite/followed _Rise of the Kaizoukage._ as of right now there is a tie for first i won't tell who its between but I would really like to break the tie. Otherwise I will just choose who gets it.

I may close the poll earlier than May 1st, I have a second poll that I would like to post pertaining to this story.

_King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_

[Once again insert WE GO!]

THE MYSTERIOUS BUTLER KLAHADORE! KILL MISS KAYA?

_"Um now that you mentioned it they haven't" Usopp pondered "You know what, I'll take you guys to meet her. I go there to tell her stories all the time. You guys can ask her for a ship as for any need for companions I know just the man for the job."_

_"Really? Who?" Luffy asked intrigued_

_"Me." Usopp said pointing to himself "I'll be your captain"_

_"No thanks" all three Pirates said simultaneously_

_"What? Doesn't every ship need a captain? Whose your captain?" Nami and Zoro pointed at Luffy who pointed at himself._

_"Don't feel so bad Usopp" Luffy chuckled "if you're anything like your Dad you'll make an amazing sniper"_

_"I see my marksmanship skills have reached far and…You know my Dad!?"_

"Yeah he and Shanks' crew used to use my home town as their base." Luffy said as he ate more meat "All he ever did was talk about you. That and the fact he never missed a target."

"really?" Usopp asked completely bewildered "My dad brags about me?"

"Yeah all the time, got annoying really" **SLAP** Nami hit Luffy upside the head for his rudeness.

"So he's a member of Shanks' crew" Usopp said looking at the sky "HE'S WITH SHANKS!?"

"You don't have to yell you know" Zoro said

"YOU'RE SERIOUS!? HE'S SAILING WITH "RED HAIRED SHANKS!?"

"Yup. Shishishishi" Luffy laughed

"Sorry to break up your little chat boys, but about the girl in the mansion" Nami asked

"Right follow me" Usopp said leading them up to the mansion "I'm so well known here I have my own route to get in." he said leading them to the side of the grounds to a hedge. Usopp then pulled a cube shaped piece of bush out of the hedge making a way into the mansion grounds.

"Private route?" Zoro asked "I think you aren't allowed to be here"

"Hahahaha" Usopp fake laughed "That's real funny Zoro! I'm the most famous guy on this Island why wouldn't they want me here?"

"You could be seen as a bad influence" Nami said

"what makes you say that?" Usopp asked

"CAPTAIN!" the four turned around to see the three kids running at them wooden swords held high "HOLD ON CAPTAIN WE'LL SAVE YOU FROM THESE MURAUDERS! THE USOPP PIRATES NEVER LEAVE ONE OF THEIR OWN BEHIND!"

"woah woah" Usopp said waiving his hands "chill out you three. These guys are friends"

"Zoro" Zoro said

"Nami" Nami said

"I'm Luffy" Luffy said "and I'm the guy that' gonna be-" **BONK** Nami clocked him on the back of the head

"Do you really have to say that every time you introduce yourself?"

"Come one Nami that's Luffy's thing." Zoro said "He's just gonna keep doing it. It's not like you can change his behavior."

"Ever hear of Pavlov?" Nami asked

"No"

"Thanks to him I was able to get Luffy to do a lot of thing when we were younger. Don't make me subjugate you to it too."

* * *

"Well we're here" Usopp said as they stood under a window. He picked up a small rock and threw it at the window.

Kaya heard a little click at her window. She turned to it to see a small stone hit it. Realizing who it was he leaned over and opened the window "Usopp!" she said with a smile

"Hey Kaya!"

"It's good to see you Usopp what story are you gonna tell today?" then she noticed Luffy Nami and Zoro "Who are your friends?"

"Oh these guys are my newest recruits" Usopp said

**BONK** "No we aren't" Luffy and Zoro hit him on the back of the head

"Actually we need a favor" Nami said

"Really a favor?"

"Yeah we need a really big-" Luffy said

"What are you people doing here?" a new voice demanded. All eight people turned to the voice. They found themselves facing Kaya's butler; Klahadore "You four are trespassing on private property, Leave immediately!" he ordered

"Who's that?" Zoro asked

Luffy looked at the butler. "Usopp who's the Butt-ler?" Luffy figured Nami would scold and beat him if he attacked Kuro now so he decided to play the role of the village idiot.

Nami herself was silent she sent a look at Luffy hoping he wouldn't just attack Kuro cause that would really hurt their cause right now.

"Klahadore don't be rude! These people were-"

"We'll talk after the riffraff leave my Lady" He then turned to the trespassers "Please get out, or is there something you need?"

"Yeah we need a ship" Luffy said

"I can't help you with that" Luffy got slightly depressed Nami and Zoro began to at him on the back to cheer him up. Klahadore however, noticed Usopp who was trying to look the other way, pretending he wasn't there "Well, Well, Well" he said mockingly "If it isn't Usopp, Your reputation precedes you. You are afterall, the most talked about person in the village."

"Oh thank you, You can call me Captain Usopp, everyone does"

"Not going to happen" Klahadore said as a dark shadow crossed his face. Using the palm of his hand he pushed his glasses back up "What are _**you**_ doing here?" emphasis on the 'you'

"Well you see, I heard rumors that there was a large mole living under the mansion. So I came to check it out for myself."

"I see. You certainly have a talent for lying. But I shouldn't be surprised considering your father."

"What?" Usopp clenched his fist in slight anger

"You are nothing but the bastard son of a filthy pirate." He readjusted his glasses once more "I will only say this once; stay away from Lady Kaya or I will be forced to take action"

"What did you call my dad?" Usopp said completely ignoring the fact Klahadore called him a bastard.

"You and Lady Kaya are from completely different worlds. As the bastard child of a pirate all you care for is one thing. If its money you're after name your price. Take it or leave it."

"THAT'S ENOUGH KLAHADORE! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!" Kaya yelled

"Why should I apologize to this uncivilized bastard child? I am merely telling the truth" the Butler turned back to Usopp "Still I can understand that you hate your father. He abandoned his family for treasure. I don't get it why you lie about everything except your father? Why not say he's a trader or a Marine or even that he's not even your father?"

"SHUT UP!" **WHAM** Usopp punched Klahadore fight in the face bruising the man's cheek and knocking him to the ground

"See? His first reaction is violence. I guess the old saying is true then; 'Like Father like son.' Nothing but scum."

"I SAID SHUT UP! I'M PROUD THAT MY DAD IS A PIRATE! I LOOK UP TO HIM AS A ROLE MODEL! ITS TRUE THAT I LIE ABOUT A LOT OF THINGS! BUT THERE'S ONE THING I WILL NEVER LIE ABOUT, AND THAT'S MY FATHER! I'M PROUD TO HAVE THAT BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS, THE BLOOD OF A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEAS!"

Klahadore sat up rubbing his cheek "You a brave warrior? Don't make me laugh. You are that Barbarian's son through to the end."

"grrrrrr" Usopp growled

"As I said before the only reason you want to get close to Lady Kaya is because of the money."

'Like you're one to talk' Nami and Luffy thought

"I would never-"

"Why do I even bother trying to explain this over and over again to the child of Scum? You are the scum of scum that's all I need to say!"

Usopp grabbed him by the collar ready to hit him again "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER BAD THING ABOUT MY FATHER!"

"PLEAE STOP IT USOPP! DON'T HURT HIM!" Kaya yelled "he's not a bad person. Klahadore is just looking out for me, that's why he's hard on you" she brought her hand up to her forhead

"Leave now, all of you. And never return." Klahadore said

"Yeah I know, you don't have to tell me." Usopp said as he turned around and walked away

"CAPTAIN!" the kids yelled

"You jerk the Captain isn't anything like that!" Ninjin said

"Yeah you're stupid!" Piiman said

"A really stupid Butt-ler!" Tamanegi said

"Dumbass!" Luffy said **BONK**

"Don't you get involved" Zoro said clocking Luffy's head

Nami and Zoro held back Luffy and the kids who all seemed like they wanted to beat the shit out of Klahadore

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? GET OUT NOW! He ordered

* * *

We now find the Straw Hats on the side of the road with Ninjin and Piinman. Zoro and the kids were each leaning against a pole, though only one of them was sleeping (three guesses who). Luffy and Nami were sitting up on the fence

"Hey where's Usopp run off to?" Luffy asked

"Well if you're gonna look for the captain you should look at the shore" Ninjin said

"Yeah he goes there all the time when he needs to blow off some steam" Piiman added

"Alright" Luffy said jumping off the fence and began to walk off in a random direction

"Um does he realize that's the wrong way?"

"Don't worry about it he'll find Usopp sooner or later" Nami said "Besides he's got a magic power that lets him know where everyone is"

"Liar" the boys said to Nami

"Why you little!" She looked as though she was going to strangle them for calling her a liar

"AAAAAAHHHH! DANGER! WE'RE IN TROUBLE NOW! THERE'S A WEIRDO COMING THIS WAY! AND HE'S WALKING BACKWARDS!" Tamanegi said as he came sprinting up the road

"Liar"

"It's true" Tamanegi said "look"

Sure enough walking backwards towards the group was a strange man. The man had a black hat concealing the top half of his face. He wore a dark blue jacket and a long green dress pants. He had grey hair and was rocking red tinted sunglasses with the lens shaped as hearts. To put it in laymen's terms he looked and moved like Michael Jackson.

"Who was it that called me Weird" he said turning around on his toes "I'm not weird, I'm just a traveling Hypnotist"

"A hypnotist that's cool"

"Hey show us a trick!"

"Yeah!"

"Do you really think I'm just going to show my skills to a bunch of brats I just met? Look closely at this ring" he said pulling out a ring on a string

"Why didn't he do that in the first place?" Zoro asked

"I guess he really is a weirdo." Nami said

"When I say "One, two Django" you will get very sleepy. Ready? One…Two…Django!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" the three kids fell asleep but they weren't the only ones Django had fallen asleep himself

"That settles it he really is a weirdo" Zoro said

"No he's probably just stupid"

* * *

At the coastline Usopp was sitting at the edge of a cliff under a tree staring out into the ocean. He seemed to be deep in thought; he didn't even notice Luffy climbing into the tree next to him. It was only when Luffy stuck his feet on the edge of the tree and dangled upside down in front of Usopp's face, nearly giving the poor boy a heart attack, that he noticed Luffy.

"So this is where you were." Luffy said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Hey! Can't you greet people normally? And what do you want?" asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Nothing really…" Luffy said as he dropped from the tree flat onto his face. He quickly recovered and sat down at the edge of the cliff with his legs dangling off the edge.

Usopp was looking at him then his expression turned sad as he was brought back to the focus of his thought before Luffy interrupted.

"That damn caretaker… how dare he insult my father."

Luffy looked back and stated, "Yea, I don't like him either, The Butt-ler I mean. Your dad's a great man."

Usopp grinned when Luffy said that but, his mood turned angrier as he remembered Klahadore. "But that, damn Butler insulted my father, I can never forgive him for that."

"Oh yea, that reminds me… Will you ever get to see that girl again? I know you like her it's pretty obvious. Shishishishi." Said Luffy laughing.

Usopp looked at him and blushed in embarrassment from the comment Luffy made and shouted back, "Oi!" while attempting to smack Luffy only to have him dodge the oncoming fist. "Your one to talk, I've seen the way you look at that Nami girl"

"What about Nami?" Luffy asked slightly confused.

"The way you two act and talk is almost the same as a married couple. Are you guys close at all?"

"We've been close ever since we were little."

"No that's not what I mean. I mean do you like Nami?"

"Of course I like Nami, she's a great friend." Luffy said crossing his arms

"Do you like Nami the same way I like Kaya?"

"?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion

"Is she your girlfriend?" Usopp asked

"She's not my girlfriend!" Luffy almost yelled

"Don't act so defensive I am a Master when it comes to the emotion of love." Usopp said "and you both are stuck in stage one: Denial. Don't worry about it you two will come around eventually."

"Oh, you mean that caretaker right?" Luffy said while pointing down to a rocky beach just below the cliff.

"Yeah, that caretaker... What! What is he doing here?" yelled Usopp surprised as he ran to Luffy's side.

Down on the beach was the caretaker from before, Klahadore. But he was also with someone else. To his side was the hypnotist from earlier who bumped into Nami and Zoro. The meeting they had looked pretty shady and Usopp decided he would watch and see what happens.

Klahadore stopped walking to check his surroundings and checking to see if anyone was watching. Luckily for Usopp and Luffy, Klahadore couldn't see them above the cliff and turned to the hypnotist to begin talking to him.

"Django, I thought I told you not to attract attention while you were going through the village. But there you were, sleeping in the middle of the village."

"What are you talking about, I don't attract any attention. I'm not weird either." Django calmly replied. "I was merely showing my skills to a couple of brats.

"Whatever. So are the preparations for the operation complete?" Kurahadol asked while readjusting his glasses.

"Of course." Django replied.

"We can start at any time... the plan to assassinate Kaya."

Usopp was speechless couldn't believe his ears. Did he hear that guy correctly?

"Did he just say assassinate?" Usopp asked, mostly to himself.

"Yes, Yes he did Usopp." Luffy replied

"Don't say "assassinate" Django that sounds to wicked." Kurahadol stated.

"Ah... sorry I meant Murder." Django replied correcting himself.

"That doesn't sound any better. In fact that sounds worse. She has to die from an accident. Don't ever forget that Django! That is the most important part of the plan."

"Well anyways, we just wait for your signal to attack the village and then kill the girl. Then you will collect her inheritance." Django stated while sitting down on a rock. "Right Captain Kuro"

"Are you stupid? How can an outsider take her inheritance? Listen, this is the most important part." Klahadore stated while raising his voice. He readjusted his glasses with his palm "And didn't I say to stop calling me that three years ago?

"Before we kill her, you will hypnotize her and make her write a will. In that will she will leave everything to her butler Klahadore. This plan has been three years in the making, my greatest in fact. I spent three whole years gaining trust from everyone in the village so no one would be suspicious, even if she leaves all her inheritance to me."

"Alright Captain, woops I mean Klahadore, just give us the signal and we'll begin the operation. My men have been getting impatient."

"Okay Django, I'll leave it to you."

"Oi, Luffy this is bad, they're going to attack the village, what do we do?" asked Usopp in a shaking and panicky voice. He turned to see Luffy standing up.

"Don't you dare hurt Kaya!" yelled Luffy down at the two pirates. "She's supposed to give me and my friends a ship!" Usopp let out an inaudible yell from his simple, direct distraction.

Kuro and Django looked up annoyingly at the two on top of the cliff. Usopp was shaking and looked like he was going to faint while Luffy just had the most serious expression on his face.

Kuro looked up and saw Usopp pulling on Luffy's arm. "Well, if it isn't Usopp... Did you hear anything interesting?" Kuro asked in a dangerously low tone.

"We heard everything!" Luffy shouted, still with his serious facial expression.

Kuro turned to Django "Get rid of them" Django sighed and brought out his hypno-ring and began waving it back and forth.

Luffy stood there looking at the ring with undivided attention. For a simple ton like him Hypnotism was probably the second best weapon, food being number one.

Django said, "When I say "One, Two, Django" you will fall asleep. One…Two…Django!"

Luffy's eyes closed immediately, his head went forward and the momentum caused him to fall forward and off the cliff, plummeting until he hit the rocky shore face first. **CRASH**

"Damn it Django I thought you fixed this little problem" Kuro said as he held the bumbling hypnotist, who had once again hypnotized himself, up with one hand

Usopp was speechless and looking at the place where Luffy fell and saw that he wasn't moving. "L-L-Luffy?"

Django woke back up and observed his handy work "that's one of them Cap-Klahadore" he corrected himself quickly "Shall I kill the other one as well?"

"No need" Kuro said "Let him run and tell the villagers if he wants, it's not like anyone will believe him anyway. At sunrise tomorrow have the crew invade the village. I don't care what you do to them but make absolute sure that it looks like an accident when you kill Kaya."

Usopp did the only thing he could, he ran away terrified of what he had just seen and heard. Klahadore was really the "dead" pirate Captain Kuro and he was after Kaya'a immense wealth. And that weird hypnotist had just killed Luffy, what was Usopp gonna tell Nami and Zoro?

TO BE CONTINUED

DOWNHILL BATTLE! ATTACK OF THE BLACK CAT PIRATES!

* * *

Again I added two more choices for the Mera Mera no Mi poll. Feel free to PM your choices or post them in a review (highly encouraged) I know there are more than 150 people that have favorite/followed _Rise of the Kaizoukage._

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao


	11. ATTACK OF THE BLACK CAT PIRATES

**Disclaimer:** The Following is a nonprofit fan based story One Piece is the property of Toei Animation, TV Tokyo and Eiichiro Oda. The only things I own are volumes 1-65, collections 1-8 and several P.O.P. figures.

A/N: In all honesty I didn't have a lot of time to write this so it took a white. Add that to the fact that I had a serious lack of motivation when I did have time to write this.

I NEED MORE VOTES FOR THE POLL! THERE IS A THREE WAY TIE RIGHT NOW FOR THE MERA MERA NO MI!

I may close the poll earlier than May 1st; I have a second poll that I would like to post pertaining tothis story.

_King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_

[INSERT _HANDS UP_!]

DOWNHILL BATTLE! ATTACK OF THE BLACK CAT PIRATES!

_Django said, "When I say "One, Two, Django" you will fall asleep. One…Two…Django!" _

_Luffy's eyes closed immediately, his head went forward and the momentum caused him to fall forward and off the cliff, plummeting until he hit the rocky shore face first. __**CRASH**_

"_Damn it Django I thought you fixed this little problem" Kuro said as he held the bumbling hypnotist, who had once again hypnotized himself, up with one hand_

_Usopp was speechless and looking at the place where Luffy fell and saw that he wasn't moving. "L-L-Luffy?" _

_Django woke back up and observed his handy work "that's one of them Cap-Klahadore" he corrected himself quickly "Shall I kill the other one as well?"_

"_No need" Kuro said "Let him run and tell the villagers if he wants, it's not like anyone will believe him anyway. At sunrise tomorrow have the crew invade the village. I don't care what you do to them but make absolute sure that it looks like an accident when you kill Kaya" _

_Usopp did the only thing he could, he ran away terrified of what he had just seen and heard. Klahadore was really the "dead" pirate Captain Kuro and he was after Kaya's immense wealth. And that weird hypnotist had just killed Luffy, what was Usopp gonna tell Nami and Zoro?_

"Ugh…Is it morning already?" Zoro asked waking up from his umpteenth nap "So where's Luffy?" It was midafternoon and Luffy was still nowhere to be seen. Then again neither Zoro nor Nami were actually looking for him.

"that idiot probably just got himself lost" Nami said "I guess I'll go-" **VROOOOM** someone or something ran quickly by them. "look for him…Ok what the Hell was that?" Nami asked

"That was the captain" Ninjin said

"He sure was running towards the village fast" Tamanegi said

"Yeah he looked like the devil was chasing him" Zoro said standing up and stretching as he did.

"Either way Zoro and I are going to look for Luffy. You three go check what's up with Usopp." Nami said as she literally dragged Zoro towards the southern shore.

So the kids ran after Usopp while Nami and Zoro headed for Luffy. Not that hard when one of them knows exactly where the captain was napping thanks to time travel, Kenbunshoku Haki and the Goro Goro no mi making his snoring sound so loud.

The two pirates found their captain taking a nap in the most obscure position; his head was on the ground and his lower body flopped over the top putting all his weight on his neck. For a normal person that probably would have broken a normal person's neck, but unlike most people Luffy was not normal so he's OK.

"Honk-ZZZZZZZZZ" Luffy snored as a bubble grew and shrunk out of his nose. Nami crouched down and popped the bubble waking the straw hat wearing man in a heartbeat. "Woah!" he sat right up his legs crossed. "What are you two doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same question." Nami said

"Not much we're just wondering why you decided to take a nap in the strangest position at the strangest time in the strangest place." Zoro said

Luffy looked around noticing he was at the bottom of the cliff "that's weird I could have sworn I was on top of the cliff" Luffy tilted his head "Last thing I remember was that Bastard Butt-ler and some weirdo talking about killing Usopp's girlfriend."

"Usopp has a girlfriend?" Nami asked "Let me guess its Kaya isn't it?"

"Yup"

"Well I'm not surprised by that" Zoro said "If he was with you then that means he overheard their plan as well. He was going to warn her and the villagers of the impending danger"

"This is bad" Nami said placing her hand on her chin "Usopp is the village liar no one's going to believe him"

"Then why don't we warn everyone?" Luffy said. Nami and Zoro looked at Luffy in surprise. The idiot had said something quite smart. "What? If they don't believe Usopp maybe they'll believe us."

"That's actually a good idea" Nami said 'that may be better than just trying to defend the port, even though Luffy, Zoro and I could handle that easily"

"Then what would we do captain?" Zoro asked "I'm not gonna just turn tail and run"

"Neither am I" Luffy said with a grin "we're gonna kick those cats' asses. Usopp is willing to risk his life for this village, and we're going to help him."

The three pirates headed back into town looking for Usopp. They found him walking towards them, his left arm wrapped in bandages. Usopp looked up noticing the three pirates "Oh hey guys. What's up?" that's when he noticed Luffy standing with them "WHAT THE YOU'RE ALIVE!?"

"Yup I'm Alive. Shishishishi" Luffy laughed

"B-but you fell head first off that cliff" Usopp stuttered

"Fell, yes. Dead, no."

"Hey Usopp where are the kids?" Zoro asked

"Oh I sent them home" Usopp said "I don't want them getting involved"

"I'm guessing your attempt at warning the village and Kaya failed." Nami said

"It's because I'm a liar" Usopp said sitting down placing his head in his hands "No one believes me even though it's the truth. But that doesn't matter to me. I was born and grew up in this village, it's my home and I'm gonna protect it so don't you stop me!" he said looking at the pirates

"We aren't gonna Stop you" Nami said

"We're going to help" Zoro said

"After all we're friends aren't we?" Luffy asked

Usopp stared at the Pirates stunned. These people who he had met only this morning were willing to risk everything to help him. "Alright" He stood up glad that they were going to help "will you guys warn the villagers and Kaya about tomorrow while I booby trap the shore?"

"You can count on us" the three pirates said

"Besides warning the villagers what can you guys do?"

"I Slice and dice"

"I stretch and kick ass"

"I shock and steal"

"I run and hid"

"You're fighting to!" the three pirates yelled

"Just kidding I have my parents' old guns"

"Guns?" Nami and Luffy asked. In their original time Usopp only used a slingshot but here he used guns "you use guns?"

"Not all the time" Usopp said "They're my parents' guns. I don't use them that often except for hunting, but the shots I use with my slingshot work with their guns"

"By the way Usopp" Nami said "what about the shore to the north?"

"What about it"

"I mean wouldn't it be smarter for Kuro to have his crew land there? After all he may assume you would stand at this shore and just go around it."

Usopp's eyes widened in realization, he hadn't really thought of the other shores. Even if He rigged this shore with traps there was still a chance they could be attacking from one of the other three shores. "I'll rig them all up with something special" Usopp said he had a lot of traps in mind, but to rig up all four he would only have time to make oil slicks.

To avoid any further delay we shall fast forward to dawn the following day

The Straw Hats and Usopp stood atop the Northern shore as the sun peeked over the horizon. In theory the Black Cat pirates were going to attack by this shore.

Luffy, Nami and Zoro had kept their promise to Usopp about telling the villagers to run away, though the Villagers ignored them after they mentioned Usopp. They told Usopp the villagers weren't leaving, though Usopp was distraught that they weren't leaving but he was more determined to defend the village.

Usopp had his father's rifle on his back and his mother's pistols holstered on his waist. Nami had her arms folded over each other, her staff rested in the holster on her belt. Zoro tied his bandana on his head and drew _Wado Ichimonji_. Luffy stretched and cracked his knuckles.

"It's dawn" Zoro said

"They should be here any minute" Nami said 'After all this is where they attacked from'

"Bring 'em on I'm itching for a fight." Luffy said hitting his fists together.

Usopp stood there trying to be brave though his legs spoke otherwise. "L-leave it all to me!" He said pointing his thumb to his chest. "You guys stand back and watch"

"So where are they?" Zoro said.

At the southern shore, where Kuro and Jango had their meeting, the Black Cat Pirate Ship docked on the rocky shore. The Pirates jumped off yelling as they did.

"Alright Boys you know what to do!" Jango said as he jumped off the ship "Mess up the town but don't kill too many of them, leave the rich girl to me"

"YAAAARRRR!" the Pirates charged up the hill and were met with the oil slick Usopp had placed on each slope "WAAAAAAAA" All the Pirates slid back down the slope covered in oil. Many of them tried to get back up but couldn't.

"Who the hell left all that oil on the slope?" One of the pirates yelled

"Someone could slip and get hurt"

"Is it just me or do you guys hear a bunch of wild animals to the South" Luffy said

"Wild animals?" Zoro and Usopp asked confused by what he was saying. Nami however knew what he was talking about.

"Luffy are you saying they're attacking from the south!?" Usopp asked pancaking slightly (OK a lot)

Nami expanded out her Haki, between her and Luffy, her **Kenbunshoku Haki **was far superior thanks to the Goro Goro no mi so she could discern actual voices instead of just the mind. "I defiantly hear yelling coming from the south"

"We gotta hurry!" Usopp yelled as he began to run for the shore completely forgetting that he had placed an oil slick on the hill as an extra precaution.

"Didn't he leave an oil slick on all the slopes?" Zoro asked.

"yeah but let's humor him and get there ASAP" Nami said vanishing in a crackle of electricity.

"See you there Zoro" **VWIP** Luffy also vanished from sight leaving Zoro alone atop the northern slope.

"Damn those two why do they have to move so fast?" Zoro said as he began to run (west) "Whatever, which way's south?"

Between the four pirates, Nami arrived first and boy was she met with a unique sight. The most fearsome pirate crew in the East Blue (supposedly) was slipping and sliding while they tried desperately to climb up the hill.

"Yo Nami!" Luffy said as he reappeared right next to her "Did we miss the party?"

"Oh hey Luffy" Nami said turning to the black haired young man "We haven't missed anything yet, these idiots are having trouble getting up the hill"

"Who the hell are those two?" a pirate asked

"They just appeared out of nowhere"

"Well this is inconvenient" Jango said taking out his chakram. "Alright boys listen up, we need to get up this hill otherwise Captain Kuro will come her and kill us himself!" the hypnotist said "Look at this ring. When I say 'One, Two, Jango' you all will climb up that hill as if the oil wasn't there. One…"

"What's that weirdo doing?" Luffy asked before Nami put her hand over his eyes

"Just don't look at him Luffy

"Two…"

"How'd you guys get here so fast!?" Usopp asked as he arrived holding the rifle in his right hand ready to shoot.

"Oh Usopp can you do us a favor?" Nami asked

"What?" he asked skeptically

"do you have any shots that explode or burn?" Usopp nodded "Great when I tell you you're going to shoot Luffy."

"WHAT!?" Both boys yelled shocked.

"Oh I got you" Luffy said as he began to run down the hill

"JANGO!"

"RAAAAAAA" all the Pirates began to charge up the hill with new vigor.

**SPLOOSH **Luffy transformed his lower body into a wave water and rushed down the hill, picking up the oil as he closed in on the pirates, most of whom stopped in their tracks and began to run in the other direction

"Now Usopp!" Nami ordered.

"**Kayaku Boshi**!" Usopp yelled as he shot at the straw hat wearing pirate **FWOOOOM** Luffy's body became wreathed in flames scaring the shit out of all the pirates. Many of the pirates, Jango included, dove into the sea to escape the heat and flames. Luffy emerged from the wall of fire stand in within the small space he left the Pirates.

"What devilry is this?"

"He's a monster!"

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled at his navigator. The orange haired girl flipped and cartwheeled down the slope. Using her staff as leverage she launched herself over the wall of fire Landing Next to her captain

"Was she always this acrobatic?" Usopp asked himself

Nami placed her hand into the water "**1,000,000 volt: Shock**!" **KRAK** a large amount of lightning as released from her hand and into the water shocking all the pirates in the water. Suprisingly it wasn't enough to kill them, but it did just about crush their wills

**BA-BUMP** Luffy released a wave of Haoshoku Haki knocking out many of the pirates. The pirates who weren't unconscious grabbed their fallen friends and climbed back onto their ship. "I think that evens the odds a little."

TO BE CONTINUED

MERCILESS BLACK CATS! USOPP BREAKS OUT THE BIG GUNS!

Again I apologize for the late update, but I thank you for waiting patiently.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao


	12. USOPP BREAKS OUT THE BIG GUNS

**Disclaimer:** The Following is a nonprofit fan based story. One Piece is the property of Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, Viz manga and Eiichiro Oda. The only things I own are volumes 1-66, collections 1-8, Season Four Voyages 1-4 and several POP figures.

A/N: There is a new poll on my profile relating to this story check it out and vote.

With regards to the Mera Mera no M and who will get it let me share my thoughts about the subject. Out of all the Straw Hats there are only two plausible choices for the fruit; Luffy or Nami. Zoro wants to be the World's greatest swordsman, a devil fruit would be seen as a short cut, not really his style anyway. Same goes for Usopp. Oda said Usopp was always going to be the weakest of the crew and him having a logia DF would instantly make him one of the strongest. Sanji is the best swimmer of the crew so why should he give up that ability, besides the only fruit he cared for was the Suke Suke no mi.

_King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_

[INSERT _HANDS UP_!]

MERCILESS BLACK CATS! USOPP BREAKS OUT THE BIG GUNS!

"_RAAAAAAA" all the Pirates began to charge up the hill with new vigor._

_**SPLOOSH **__Luffy transformed his lower body into a wave water and rushed down the hill, picking up the oil as he closed in on the pirates, most of whom stopped in their tracks and began to run in the other direction_

"_Now Usopp!" Nami ordered._

"_**Kayaku Boshi**__!" Usopp yelled as he shot at the straw hat wearing pirate __**FWOOOOM**__ Luffy's body became wreathed in flames scaring the shit out of all the pirates. Many of the pirates, Jango included, dove into the sea to escape the heat and flames. Luffy emerged from the wall of fire stand in within the small space he left the Pirates. _

"_What devilry is this?"_

"_He's a monster!"_

"_NAMI!" Luffy yelled at his navigator. The orange haired girl flipped and cartwheeled down the slope. Using her staff as leverage she launched herself over the wall of fire Landing Next to her captain_

"_Was she always this acrobatic?" Usopp asked himself_

_Nami placed her hand into the water "__**1,000,000 volt: Shock**__!" __**KRAK**__ a large amount of lightning as released from her hand and into the water shocking all the pirates in the water. Suprisingly it wasn't enough to kill them, but it did just about crush their wills_

_**BA-BUMP**__ Luffy released a wave of Haoshoku Haki knocking out many of the pirates. The pirates who weren't unconscious grabbed their fallen friends and climbed back onto their ship. "I think that evens the odds a little._

* * *

Over at the mansion Kuro sat on the steps waiting for his men.

"They're late" he said readjusting his glasses "They should know what it means to mess up one of my plans" he got up, picked up his bag and began to walk towards the shore "I guess I'll just have to remind them what it means to fail me."

* * *

"Hey Luffy! Nami!" Zoro cried out finally arriving at the slope "What's with you two leaving me in the dust like that?" he was slightly pissed about that "And why the hell are you two having all the fun without me?"

"Sorry Zoro!" Luffy cried back at the green haired swordsman not paying attention to a pirate climbing out the water

"You damn Bastard!" he yelled as he swung his stone hammer at Luffy's head

"LUFFY!" Usopp yelled as the hammer slammed into Luffy's head **SPLOOSH** Luffy's head was knocked clean off and transformed into water upon impact with the gound. The Pirates and Usopp looked at the still standing body wide eyed as the body's hand clutched his stomach as if laughing while his head reformed from water

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed once he completely reformed "You're gonna have to try harder than that!"

"Why You-" **SLISH** he was cut off by the sound of a sword. There stood Zoro, like a boss. The pirate's hammer was sliced clean down the middle while several slashes appeared on his body.

"Zoro you didn't have to do that you know" Luffy said "I could handle them myself"

"Screw you!" Zoro yelled pointing at Luffy "I haven't had any real fun since I beat that circus acrobat freak!"

"Dude that was only yesterday" Luffy said

"Does that even matter?" Zoro asked "You're the guy who takes out everyone without doing anything! I wanna have playtime to you know!"

"You are such a barbarian Zoro" Nami said placing her hand on her head "Seriously all you do is eat, sleep, train and fight"

"What are you trying to imply witch?" he growled only for Nami to stand at equal height growling back while Luffy just laughed at their bickering.

Before any more pirates got out of the water and onto the shore, Luffy, Nami and Zoro glared at them making many of them wet their pants more than they already were.

Usopp was looking at his three new friends with his eyes wide. Were these real pirates were? He really wanted to be just like them; strong and brave, though he didn't really want to be a freak.

"His head just grew back"

"She made lightning from her hand"

"He just ran through the flames! Is he a demon?"

"Captain Jango how are we supposed to fight those three monsters!" a pirate cried

"Quiet all of you!" Jango said from the bow of the ship "If we don't get up that hill soon and sack the village Kuro will kill us all himself!" All the conscious pirates shuddered. If there was something they feared more than these three monsters it was their former captain. "Now look into this ring and listen to my voice" he said holding up one of his rings almost all the pirates were now awake "when I say 'One,Two, Jango' you all will be healed from your wounds. Nothing will scare you and you will feel no pain. Your strength will double and keep doubling even after killing these four brats. One…"

Hey that weirdo's doing something." Luffy said trying to get a better look

"Maybe we should head back up the cliff" Nami said

"Oh come on the party's about to start" Zoro complained

"Two…"

"OI USOPP!" Luffy cried out

"What?" He yelled back

"GET READY FOR SOME FAST SNIPEING"

"Uh Right" Usopp said readying his rifle and looking down the barrel

"Luffy, why can't we just cut them all down here before they pass the line of fire?" Zoro said "And when I say 'we' I mean 'me'."

"Zoro this is also Usopp's fight" Luffy said seriously. Zoro understood Luffy's message

"JANGO!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the Pirates screamed as they jumped off the boat.

"RUN!" Luffy yelled as he scooped Nami up bridal style, making the girl really red. Both Captain and First Mate ran back through the flames and up the hill. "USOPP IT'S YOUR TURN!" Luffy yelled as they emerged from the flames followed shortly by the hypnotized pirates. They watched as Usopp pulled out his pistols.

'Why's he using those pistols?' they all wondered

Usopp fired **POW TING POW** each shot hit dead on knocking them out of their hypnosis and some of them unconscious "Ha, how do you like that Bastards!" Usopp boasted

"Hey Usopp why aren't you using the rifle?" Luffy asked as he Zoro and Nami stopped next to him.

"Because it's my father's rifle" Usopp said while he continued to shoot at the pirates "I don't want to become too reliant on my father's gun. I only want to use it when I have to, after all how can I become a brave warrior on my own strength if I keep using my father's rifle?" The three pirates smiled at his determination as he continued to shoot down the pirates.

"then how come your pistols aren't killing anyone?" Zoro asked

"Oh that's because I'm using less than one quarter the gunpowder I should be using" Usopp said

"Let me guess" Nami said "that's all the gunpowder you have right now isn't it?"

"Um maybe" Usopp said

"Hey guys back up, I got this!" Luffy said running forward **FSSSSSSS** steam flowed off his arms as he jumped slightly into the air "**Gomu Gomu no…**" He began to throw his fists forward with such speed they multiplied and became invisible to the naked eye. "**JET GATLING!**" **WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM** each fist had to have hit each pirate at least three times. All the pirates flew back to the bottom of the shore, all snapped out of the hypnotism as Luffy charged them once more "RAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" the pirates screamed as the turned tail to run "CAPTAIN JANGO HELP US!"

In a panic Jango pulled out a ring and began to wave it back and forth "Uh When I say 'One Two Jango' you will fall into a deep sleep One…"

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Two…" Luffy was getting closer "Jang-" **BOOOM **something hit him in the head knocking him to the ground. Luffy stopped and looked back up the hill to see Usopp holding his rifle, the barrel smoking.

"Nice job Usopp, don't give him a chance to hypnotize his men or Luffy for that matter" Nami said

"Is Luffy really that influenced by hypnotism?"

"You'd be suprised" Nami said "you could wear a mask, lower your voice slightly wear a cape yet still wear the same outfit and he won't be able to tell who it really is"

'He's an amazing shot' Zoro thought 'to be able to hit his targets so accurately with minimal preparation is amazing especially with those pistols.'

"How do you like that you weirdo!" Usopp yelled "taste the furry of Captain Usopp, the man who sunk one thousand battle ships with a single shot!" **POW TING POW**

"SIAM! BUCHI!" Jango yelled as he stood back up blood trailing down his nose and lip. Two shadows stood up on the ship before jumping down

**BOOOM** the two landed with a thunderous crash

"You call Captain?" Sham said. Sham is a man of regular height who is very skinny. He also has a hunched back, making him look smaller than he actually is. He has hair that is parted to the side and curls at the end, with two other parts of hair on the sides of his head, growing downwards in a curly-looking way. He also has cat ears sticking out from the top of head. He has green, cat-like eyes, and is usually seen with a grin. He wore a navy blue shirt, with light grey buttons and a magenta bow tie. He also had light-blue shorts, brown shoes and white socks that stick out of them. He is also seen having dark brown gloves, with claws growing out at the end.

"Need us to kill someone?" Buchi asked. Buchi is an overweight man who wears an outfit based loosely on a black and white cat. He has pale skin, sharp teeth, tiny eyes, wears a hat that covers one of his eyes, that has cat ears on it. His pants are stripped black and white, he wears a yellow sash, and dark brown shoes. He wears a blanket looking cape on his back, that is stripped light purple and dark purple, with a white fluffy brim. He wears a shoulder pad on his left arm, and pale blue gloves with claws at the end.

"Haza it's the Nyaban Brothers!" a pirate yelled

"Now we can win this for sure!"

"Siam, Buchi I need you to kill those four" the hypnotist pointed at Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp

"Us kill them?" Siam questioned

"I don't think we can" Buchi said "Especially that guy" he pointed at Zoro

"Yeah we're just the look outs"

"I don't care! If we don't sack the village and kill the rich girl soon Captain Kuro will kill us"

"Fine but don't yell at us!" Siam cried as he and Buchi charged up the hill towards the Straw Hats, tears running down their faces

"Is he really going to make them fight us? They're just cowards"

"What's up with those guys?" Luffy questioned "why do they look like cats?" then the straw hat wearing pirate noticed something before they reached him "Zoro, Nami watch out they're faking it! They aren't cowards!" **VWIP** Luffy moved at blinding speeds behind the Nyaban brothers

"Damn how'd he get behind us?" Buchi asked as the cat men turned around towards Luffy

"Don't know just kill him!" Sham yelled as they swiped their claws for Luffy's head

**SWIP KLANG **Siam swung his claws at Nami but she blocked him with her staff before pushing him back. "You're a very bad kitty" she said twirling her staff

"Meow aren't you yummy looking." Sham licked his claw "I just want to eat you up"

"Disgusting pervert" Nami said gripping her staff tighter

**SWIP KLANG **Zoro also intercepted the fat cat, sword to claws, and pushed the fat cat back "Going somewhere fat ass?"

"Guess I'll have to start with you" Buchi said licking his claw before getting into a fighting position.

"Hey Luffy take care of the rest of them" Zoro said "We got these two clowns"

"Fine by me" Luffy said cracking his knuckles as he turned towards Jango "You're mine"

"Oh shit!" Jango said backing up slightly

"Don't worry Luffy! Captain Usopp has your back!" Usopp yelled holding the rifle over his head

Luffy, Nami and Zoro all suddenly tensed as they felt a large murderous aura coming from behind them.

"USOPP GET OUT OF-" Luffy yelled at his friend but it was too late **SHUNK **two long katana blades emerged from Usopp's lower left side.

The sniped looked down at the wound his eyes widened in shock as a voice spoke right into his ear "I must admit you and your lackeys have thrown quite the monkey wrench into my plan." He pulled his blades from the boy's side "No matter I'll just kill you all myself" Usopp fell to his knees clutching the wound in his side.

"D-damn you" Usopp said as he fell forward glaring back at the man as blood trickled down his lips, nose and side. "Kuro!"

There stood Kuro wearing his typical butler suir except the blazer was opened, his tie was lose and he had a pair of black gloves on his hands, each finger had a katana on the end of it.

"KURO!" Luffy roared angrily

TO BE CONTINUED

LUFFY VS KURO! THE FIERCE BATTLE REACHES THE CLIMAX!

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, Favorite and follow as always. Thank You, if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day

Ciao Ciao


End file.
